The Wolf Gift
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: The life of a werewolf... It certainly sounds promising. When Alvin convinces Theodore to change him, he starts to learn how to harness his newfound powers. And what started out with a simple bite could possibly lead to something more... intimate? Rated M for later chapters. Cowritten with Kuro Rakka Shimo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again readers! So it's been ages since my last Chipmunks fanfic… I've jumped ship and eventually made my way back. Now with a little help from my writing buddy Kuro Raka Shimo, we've decided to come up with something for my page. And it was time to finally venture into the M department._

 _Hope you like it, and as the summary suggests, you'll be seeing more sexually related stuff in the future chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Nighttime at the Seville home. Dave was fast asleep in his room, while the three chipmunks were safely nestled away in their beds. The full moon and stars above shone gently through the window, offering their soft lights to the slumbering world below.

However, the moon's light brought out another thing. Theodore stirred in his bed, grumbling to himself as he slowly woke up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes before gasping.

The light of a full moon…

Theodore rolled out from bed, eyes darting nervously around the room. Thankfully, his brothers were still snoozing. He adjusted his onesie pajamas before going over to their window. Careful not to wake anyone, the little chipmunk opened the latch and leapt out, landing evenly on a tree branch. He scaled down the tree in their backyard, grunting lowly as he landed on his feet.

Gazing back up at the window, Theo let out a little whine - if only he could let his brothers in on what he was about to do...

But eventually, he turned away and ran off.

* * *

Alvin's eyes bolted open. The moment Theodore was gone, he leapt out of bed. That little butterball had been acting weird ever since the whole werewolf incident was solved. And yet, he still snuck out some nights… Alvin had been keeping a close eye on his baby brother for the past month or two.

 _What's up with Theo? Gee, I hope he's alright…_

The more Alvin thought about it, his curiosity wouldn't leave him alone. He had no choice but to give chase now. Grabbing a flashlight from his nightstand, Alvin was out the window in no time, looking around before following after the light sound of footsteps.

The streets around the neighbourhood were empty, as could be expected in the middle of the night. Not even a stray cat prowled around the alleys. Alvin kept his back up against every possible corner or wall he could find, before making sure the coast was clear to continue walking. Pretty soon, he had Theodore in his sights.

They were going towards… the school? Alvin stayed on the sidewalk, careful not to let the flashlight give himself away.

He could have sworn he saw Theodore walking along the pavement, before turning a bend. One second his baby brother was there, and the next…

Alvin was staring at an empty sidewalk. There was no sign of Theodore anywhere.

"Theo?" Alvin whispered, shining the flashlight around. "Theo, where are you?" No answer.

"Oh man, what am I gonna tell Dave? No, forget that - he's so going to ground me for life if I don't find him! Theooo?" Alvin's eyes darted about as he searched frantically for his little brother. "C'mon man, where are you? We gotta get back home!"

He tensed up, fur standing on end as he heard a skittering behind himself. He turned around, only to see a few leaves blowing in the breeze. Eyes wide, Alvin scolded himself internally as he tried regaining his composure.

"Face it, Alvin, you're only being a scaredy cat. There's nothing out here that will harm you. No such things as -"

"Alvin?"

Something tapped him on the back.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The high-pitched scream from Alvin could have woken up the entire neighbourhood. He whipped around, flashlight raised and glowing. "Back off! I'm armed!"

Unfortunately for him, the light landed on a familiar sight. Theodore stood in front of him, and from the look on his face, he was trying not to burst from his brother's squeal.

"What the- Theodore! What the heck, man? What're you doing out here scaring me?! Geeez..." Alvin squeaked out, a paw raised to hold his chest. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we'd get in if Dave found out about this?"

Theodore snickered, then burst out laughing, holding on to his belly as he doubled over. "Hehehe… oh, oh my gosh, I'm s-sorry!" He laughed, rubbing his eyes as he straightened himself out, sighing in relief.

Alvin growled, blushing in embarrassment as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. But don't expect me to cover for you when Dave hears you've been sneaking out!"

"Hoo… Okay, okay, I'm good." Theodore huffed, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. "Anyway… I have a reason to be out here. You didn't have to follow, you know." He spoke, adjusting the zipper on his pajamas as he continued on his path. "Sure was a good idea to scare you though~"

"Shush! You still have some explaining to do!" Alvin said, following him. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, anyway? You're not sleepwalking by any chance… are you?" He put out a hand and waved it in front of Theodore's face.

Theo giggled. "You're being silly, Alvin. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The rest of the walk was spent mostly in silence as Alvin lingered behind Theodore. He couldn't help noticing the subtle changes though, no matter how much he denied them. Whenever a hint of thought came, Alvin just shook it away in disbelief.

After all, it had been too long since everything was fixed.

But the way Theo's fur seemed to grow and darken… his steady crouching down until he was practically on all fours… And unless Alvin was mistaken, his brother's ears had grown into sharper points.

Soon enough, they were at the school's playground. Before he could even ask, Theodore was bolting off, heading for the merry-go-round. Alvin made sure to distance himself, but kept an eye on Theodore. If things weren't all better…

"Hey Alvin! You gonna join me or just stand there?" Alvin blinked a few times, his vision focusing on Theodore, or trying to, as he spun. It was like watching a mini tornado on the loose.

"Uh, hey, Theodore?" Alvin approached him slowly, keeping the flashlight on his brother. "Theo? Are you… feeling alright?"

"Grrr… huh? Oh, yeah, I am!" Theodore answered as soon as the ride slowed down. Alvin got a good look at Theo's face. He winced.

There was no denying the two fangs sprouting from Theodore's lower jaw, or the mane of fur growing around his face. Even the way he behaved was… familiarly canine.

"Theo… there's something I need you to do for me." Alvin started.

"Can it wait? I gotta burn out all this energy!" Once Theodore got off the ride, he started to run about on all fours, this time in circles as he chased the bushy wolf-like tail that had sprouted behind him.

"Er… Sure?" There was nothing much Alvin could do but wait until Theodore had tired himself a little. At least he could keep an eye out so nobody would see them in the park at such odd hours.

"So, you're still a werewolf, Teddy? I thought everything went back to normal after you bit Mister Talbot?"

"Wha-oh yeah! Raf! I thought so too!" It seemed as though Theodore was hardly ever going to run out of steam. When at last he stopped chasing himself, he hardly broke a sweat, although he panted eagerly like a dog would. "I guess it just… put everything under control? I don't get a whole lot of urges or anything anymore."

"Does that mean you won't go around biting anybody you see?" asked Alvin.

"Nope!"

Alvin looked a little disappointed. "But… What if I wanted you to?"

"Hmm?" Theodore tilted his head, giving his ears a scratch with his foot. "You… want me to bite you?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, even when you were out of control, the whole werewolf thing was kinda cool!" Alvin said with an eager tone in his voice. "Just think of it! You get to run and howl at the moon and be stronger! Heck, we don't even have to go to sleep! How awesome is that?"

Theodore paused, ears wiggling a bit at the thought. He shook his head, however, waving his paw. "No way, Alvin. You think it was fun at first? It was all scary! Sometimes I thought I would hurt you guys!"

"Aw come on, Theo? Pretty please? Give me a teensy nibble?" Alvin looked at Theo with big pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. I just don't want us to get into trouble..." Theo said, moving towards the swing set. "It's better if you just stay the way you are."

Hearing this made Alvin pout, planting his paws on his hips. "Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean? You saying I'll just be trouble? Oh… I know." Alvin crossed his arms, turning away from his brother. "You think I can't handle it!"

"W-what? That's not it!" Theodore protested. His words fell on deaf ears as Alvin pranced around.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Theodore, and I'm a goody-good two shoes! I think my big, strong big brother can't handle being a werew- Yeowch!" Alvin yelped out, leaping off the ground and grabbing his rear. "Theodore… you bit me! Geez!"

Theo was down on all fours, growling lowly at him. "Don't make fun of me, Alvin! I said I… wait… you tricked me! Alvin, how could you?!"

Alvin laughed, tugging off his pajama pants to look at his butt, eyeing the two fresh bite marks that punctured through his boxers. "Hehe, we'll see who can't handle it sooner or later, huh Teddy boy~?" Alvin taunted, wiggling his rump tauntingly in his brother's face.

Growling, Theodore crossed his arms over his chest. A passing cloud caused his form to waver a little. "Hmph. Fine, Alvin. Go ahead. But don't come whining to me when you can't keep control!" He said, giving Alvin a light shove as he stomped past him.

"Oh relax, will ya?" Alvin called, watching as his little brother headed out of the playground on all fours. "Hey! You couldn't just keep this hidden, Theo! Someone was gonna find out eventually!" His words got no response. Once Theodore was out of his sights, Alvin gulped, looking up at the sky.

The full moon's glow seemed more like a scowl now…. And the strange tingling coming from his rear filled him with worry instead of the excitement he expected.

"Uh… Theo?" Alvin called, before cursing under his breath. "Great move, Seville. Great move. You really did it this time." He started to make the long walk home, already feeling a little light-headed.

* * *

"Boy, what a night..."

By the time Alvin climbed back up the window and reached his bed, his head was spinning. The room looked a little blurry, but he could make out Simon's figure, still fast asleep. Only Theo was nowhere to be found.

"Probably the little butterball's still sulking… I hope he makes it back okay... "

Or what if he was out on a nightly hunt? The thought of joining his baby brother, being able to run about on all fours at top speed made Alvin's heart beat a little faster.

Maybe a little too fast… Alvin felt short on breath once more. He pulled down his pants again, turning his head around to inspect. This time, the bite marks seemed to have a slight pinkish glow to them… They looked almost like two crescent moons glowing on his butt.

"Weird… Grrr…" Alvin put a hand to his mouth, but there was no mistaking the rumbling growl that came from within. He staggered over to his bedpost, gripping it hard as his head grew heavy, spinning again.

"Gonna… sleep it off, grrrr…"

His world went black even before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again readers!_

 _First things first, I want to give a huge shout-out to my writing buddy Kuro Rakka Shimo. He wrote most of this chapter while I was caught up with schoolwork and stuff. So a big thanks, and feel free to comment. Keep the love and reviews going, same with my other stories too. Enjoy!_

 _"Always believe in your stories"_

 _~ Wind  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Alvin woke up the next morning groggy, a dull pain throbbing at the back of his head.

"Erghh… What happened last ni- huh?" He tugged his paws, only to find them both restrained. Wiggling around, Alvin shook his blanket loose enough to spot the length of jump rope holding his both wrists down on the bed. Somehow, he had been tied to the bedpost.

"Hey! What gives?" Alvin shouted as he tried to pull himself free. "Simon, this better not be one of your experiments! I'm -"

"I had to do it, Alvin." When he turned his head to the right, Theodore was sitting there across the room. He certainly didn't see the werewolf chipmunk from last night. Just the sweet, cutesy adorable as always Theodore. Maybe... everything that happened before was a dream?

"I didn't know if you'd change or not… But I didn't want to take any chances."

The pain in Alvin's head was completely forgotten. "Wait… so last night really happened? I was looking for you... We went to the park and… uh…" Alvin pouted, brows furrowed as he tried his best to remember. He followed Theo to the school, and then… something happened. The light stinging in his rear was a good sign.

He gasped, his eyes going wide as he struggled to sit up. "Gah! What did I do last night?!"

Theodore shook his head, walking over to Alvin's bedside. "Alvin… I don't like how you tricked me. That was mean of you." He started to untie his big brother. "But once you get bitten, you can't change back to normal so easily. So… I guess I'll show you how to control being… you know."

"A werewolf? Cool! Teddy, I can't wait to - mmphh!" Alvin's voice was muffled as a smaller hand clamped over his mouth.

"Sshh… Not so loud, Alvin." Theodore pointed to the door, where the sounds of running water from the bathroom could be heard.

"Wait, is that Simon taking a shower?" Alvin cocked his head to one side, ears pricked up.

"You can hear it, can't you?" Theodore asked, a smile lighting up his face. "That's good! It means the changes are taking place!" He paused for a moment. "Oh… you'll probably need your nose more though. We'll work on that at school."… You might find it difficult to - "

"Something smells good…"

Theodore fell silent as Alvin climbed out of the bed, making his way out of the room at top speed. "Focus on a scent…" Theodore finished, watching his big brother escape the room. He sighed lowly, shaking his head. At least it seemed Alvin would be a quick learner.

That day, school had gone rather normally as usual. Alvin showing off wasn't anything spectacular, as to everyone else he was only doing what he normally could. He had even tried showing off in front of Brittany, who had only rolled her eyes and waved him away on every attempt.

Now that they were returning home, with the Chipettes following as they always did, Theodore had fallen behind the group as Alvin dashed ahead.

Brittany scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What a showoff!" She said once he was out of hearing range. "You'd think he'd realize that not everyone's impressed with his little feats!"

"Huh. That's weird, Brittany. You seemed pretty impressed at his performance in the play." Jeanette spoke up, laughing softly to herself as Brittany glared at her with bright pink cheeks. "Oh, be quiet Jeanette! That was, like, weeks ago!"

In the back, Eleanor walked at Theo's side, her hand in his as she watched her sisters. Then, she glanced over at Theodore, a look of curiosity across her face. "Hey, Theo… Alvin's acting a little strange, wouldn't you think?" She asked, slowing down her pace. "I mean, the taunting and showing off is one thing, but I think I saw him running around like a dog at recess. It could have been a game, but it just doesn't seem like something he'd do."

Theodore gulped nervously as he caught her gaze. Eleanor was far more observant than she'd seem. He just looked away innocently, clearing his throat. "Well, you know him. Alvin's… just being Alvin." He replied quickly. "I bet he's trying to mess with everyone again."

Eleanor kept her eyes on him for a moment, then she just nodded her head. "Yeah… Maybe you're right, Theodore." She tightened her hold on his hand. "Hey, what would you say if I asked you to walk me home?" She asked him with a soft smile. "It's getting a little dark."

"Huh? But you aren't… oh." His cheeks darkened a little as she leaned against him, an arm resting lightly on his shoulder. "Heh… Yeah, I can do that." He says, returning the little gesture. He looked ahead, met with Brittany looking back at them.

"Aww, you two getting cutesy? Knew it'd happen eventually." She commented, causing a blush to form across Theodore's cheeks as he looked away shyly.

Theodore waved goodbye to Eleanor as the door closed in front of him. His heart fluttered in his chest as he turned away, climbing down the few stairs.

The rest of their walk was pretty quiet, but the highlight came at the end. After her sisters had slipped inside, Eleanor lingered out, tugging Theo off to the side. Not for very long, though.

"If there's something wrong, you just tell me okay? I can help." She had said before kissing his cheek.

At his side, Simon smiled at him in amusement. "Looks like the love bug's stricken you, Theodore," he commented, watching his baby brother's slightly wobbly gait.

Theo nodded his head, sighing dreamily. "She was still wearing the necklace!" He said, taking the lead as he headed towards home with Simon in tow.

By the time they made it home, there was still no sign of Alvin. Theo's heart sank a little at the revelation, but Simon dismissed it with a smile. "Relax, Theodore. Alvin will turn up soon, I'm sure. He hasn't lasted being out on his own at night ever since those monster dreams became more frequent."

"Yeah…" Theodore looked up to the sky hopefully. There was still a fair amount of daylight left, so he let out a sigh of relief, nodding his head. "You're right Si," he said as he made his way inside.

* * *

Alvin, however… failed to show up again. Even when the sun had gone down, he was nowhere to be seen. When dinner rolled around, the mood was awkward at best. Alvin was usually the one who started up conversations, or kept them going in some way.

Dave had tried to keep his composure, eyes down on the lasagna on his plate, though he had yet to take a single bite. He sighed softly, placing down his fork. "Simon… Theodore… If I ask where Alvin is, could either of you answer? Truthfully?"

"I'm afraid Alvin hasn't come in ever since he ran off earlier," Simon spoke. "He just… ran. I thought he would be back right now, but…" He tapered off, averting his gaze as Dave stood up slowly.

Before he could speak again, however, Theodore bolted up from his seat. "I'll go find him!" he squeaked out. Dave blinked, taken by surprise from his outburst. "I… Are you sure, Theodore? I know you've been a lot braver since… you know, but it's still not safe being out after dark."

Theodore nodded his head firmly, pushing in his seat before making his way towards the door. "Trust me, I think I can find him. If I can't, then I'll give up dessert for a week!" He swore, crossing his heart before he opened up the door, slipping outside to leave a surprised Dave watching as the door slid shut.

* * *

Once it was closed, Theodore tugged off his shirt and folded it up neatly, tucking it to the side of the porch before taking in a deep breath, his nose pointed to the air as he sniffs.

Alvin's scent was weak, very weak. But at least it was noticeable. With the full moon's light on him, Theo's transformation took hold as quick as it usually did, and with a growl he was down on all fours, leaping from the porch and rushing down the street.

If his nose and mind were serving him right, there was one place Alvin was certain to show up at. And that thought worried him.

He turned the corner, claws lightly scraping over the sidewalk as he huffed, making his way back towards the Miller home as fast as he could. Theodore looked around at the familiar homes, keeping an eye out for any late night neighbors.

No one had really noticed the first time he had changed, so hopefully it would stay that way. Didn't they have enough attention drawn to them from the music?

Theo let out a little worried whine, however, as he got closer to the Chipettes' house, his gait slowing down some as he shook his head. The cravings he had felt… The images that his transformed mind had brought up…

As he turned the last corner, however, he skidded to a stop. Alvin's scent was all over their home, yet it didn't seem like he had entered…

That didn't stop him from inspecting the area. First and foremost, he scaled their tree. Alvin had been there, most likely looking in on the sleeping girls inside. Most likely, he wasn't able to figure out the window's locks, so he seemed to give up.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Theodore leapt down. "Where are you…?" He said to himself. He sniffed around again, roaming around the front lawn for any sign of a trailing scent. For the most part, Alvin seemed to just linger about, but there was another.

Judging by the smell, Alvin was somewhere down the street.

A yowl, however, snapped him back into focus. A cat…? Theodore stood up straight, stretching out before sighing, holding his pudgy belly for a moment before he started to run down the street, following the sound of the commotion.

The scene before him, however, was more than shocking. It wasn't just the fact that Alvin was stark naked; they'd all bathed together before. Nor even the dark, shaggy fur framing his face and some of his arms. Not even the two sharp fangs protruding from his upper jaw shocked Theodore.

What did, however, was what Alvin was doing. Fully stiff between the legs, Alvin was doing his best to mount a small tabby from behind, a growl rumbling in his throat as he held down the cat.

Shaking his head, Theodore fought through his shock to pounce at Alvin, grabbing him from behind and yanking him off. "Alvin! No! Bad Alvin!" He barked, pushing Alvin away.

Flopping down on all fours, Alvin growled, glaring at Theodore as he bared his newly formed fangs. Wincing for a split second, Theo didn't back down. Instead, he growled back, giving Alvin's nose a good flick. "I said no!" Theodore barked at him, standing between Alvin and his would-be target.

Taken by surprise, Alvin let out a yelp of pain, his paws immediately clamping down on his nose as he shook his head, whimpering. Theodore ignored him, crouching to gently shoo the cat away.

As soon as it was out of sight, Theodore turned again, standing over Alvin, who only looked back at him.

"I… I can't believe you, Alvin! First you run off without any warning, and then you don't even show up for dinner!" Theodore shouted, thankful for the usually barren nighttime. "I have to come out and find you after _you_ tricked me into biting you!"

He paced around the empty area, huffing angrily as he looks around. "And now here I am, trying my best to find you so Dave won't freak out, and what do I find?" He paused, his glare softening.

Throughout his little outburst, he hadn't noticed Alvin hunkering down, nearly curling himself into a tiny ball.

Theo's anger quickly faded away then. He looked down at his paws, his ears lowering as he noticed his claws were out and gleaming slightly in the streetlight. "Oh...I… Oh gosh…" Theodore shook his head slowly. "Alvin…"

He himself had had similar urges during his first transformation… Alvin and Simon both had kept him distracted enough to not act on them. He sighed lowly, crouching down to gently rub Alvin's back. "I'm sorry, Alvin… I just don't know what to do. I'm still trying to figure this out myself…"

Alvin peeked up at him, a little whimper coming from him as he rests his head atop Theo's lap. That wild glaze in his eyes was all gone, leaving behind just his natural bright blues. "Alvin, I… haven't done anything like this in a while. But let me help you out. This once." Theodore insisted, giving his older brother a few gentle scratches behind his ear.

Hearing that, Alvin only let out a "Ruff!" and leapt up on all fours, dragging his tongue across Theodore's cheek. "Oh, yuuuuck…" Theo grumbled, smiling as he gave Alvin a light shove. "Okay, okay, you silly werepuppy." It sounded more like a complement to Alvin, as he felt even more excited, crawling up onto Theodore and showering him with more sloppy licks. He wiggled his rear to make up for the lack of a tail, letting out an eager bark as he went to lapping along Theo's pudgy cheeks.

Theodore nudged Alvin off of him, smiling as he wiggled out of his pants, kicking them off and getting down on all fours. "Alright… C'mon Alvin!" At his word, Alvin pounced forward with a bark. Theo stepped off to the side, grinning as he swiped his paw at Alvin's legs, causing his big brother to trip and fall flat on his front with a grunt.

He shook his head, smiling as he easily held Alvin down, sitting down at his side as he draped an arm around Alvin's hips, the other moving down between his legs. Unsurprisingly, Alvin was still standing hard at attention, boasting a proud and somewhat girthy shaft that throbbed with his heartbeat.

Heck… If he wasn't his older brother, Theo would have been quite jealous of it. But, with a smile, he took hold of Alvin at the base, ignoring his brother's little yelp. "C'mon, roll over." He ordered softly.

Almost immediately, Alvin flopped over onto his back, his paws tucked up to his chest as he panted lightly, keeping his legs spread apart. "Let's uh… Make this quick. Dave's waiting." Theodore spoke. Alvin responded with a soft bark, only to devolve into a moaning mess as his shaft was stroked slowly by Theo's soft and gentle paw.

Theo gradually picked up speed, kneading up and down Alvin's throbbing shaft while he let out his barks and whines of bliss, the sound of his claws tearing at the grass becoming more and more blatant.

"Thaaat's good… just let everything out." Theodore encouraged, giving Alvin a gentle pat on his rear. "Heh… and you guys call me big. You've been putting on weight~" he commented, laughing a little as Alvin growled defensively. "Oh, relax. It's like you guys say. Nothing wrong with a big butt!"

Alvin snorted out against the grass, letting out a low groan as he pushed his claws further into the grass. "Rowwwrf…" More squirts of precum, each one followed by a thankful little yip as Theo squeezed around his head, milking Alvin's cock for everything it was worth.

It was a weird feeling, all that pulsing meat in his hold… But Alvin needed it. Or else he might find more than a cat… Theodore ignored that thought, being distracted by a sudden increase in Alvin's volume, his squirming becoming more and more desperate with each motion of his paw.

Knowing full well what that meant now, Theodore loosened his hold on Alvin, hefting up his brother's hips until he was resting in his lap, looking down at Theo with a pitiful whimper, pawing at his own shaft desperately. "R-Rahf! Reoooh…" The face he made was… Simply adorable. Even his sharp fangs had added on to Alvin's natural charm.

"Hehe… Yeah… Let it out for Reoh." Theodore said with a smile, tightening his hold on Alvin's shaft, giving it a good groping at the base while Alvin yelped and barked in excitement, thrusting his hips desperately.

Alvin whined and wrapped his arms firmly around Theodore's body, tilting his head back and howling at the slightly cloudy sky above. Theo would have joined in his blissful cry of release, if it hadn't been for Alvin's warm spurts of seed splattering on his paw and all over his belly. Much like his own, Alvin's spunk was thick and sticky, clinging stubbornly in his fur.

"R-Reoh…" Alvin huffed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tried catching his breath, slumping in Theodore's gentle hold.

"Heey… C'mon. I know it felt good, but we still gotta get home." Theodore spoke, gently bouncing Alvin to keep him awake. No dice. Alvin remained in place, his chest rising and falling steadily now as he kept himself close to Theodore.

With a low sigh, Theodore stood up, thankful for the werewolf strength as he piggybacked his big brother with ease. He made sure to scoop up their discarded clothes before starting back towards their home.

* * *

Luckily, both Dave and Simon were just finishing dinner when Theodore walked back inside with a fully clothed Alvin. Maybe it was because it was so late, but neither of them seemed to notice the extra fur on either one of the still werewolf boys.

Even with Alvin's silence, which was a miracle all its own, there were no questions. They ate in peace, washed off their dishes, and went on to bed.

Or… Were supposed to.

While Theo and Simon were fast asleep, Alvin was still wide awake. He paced around on his bed, still down on all fours. His thoughts were mostly occupied by Theodore's kind gesture just hours before.

Something about letting out all that sticky stuff cleared his mind some. For a split moment, he was able to think clearly. With a little growl, Alvin crawled out of his bed, ears perked up as he moved along the bedroom slowly, nose twitching as he sniffed at a little pile of Theo's discarded clothes.

That warm scent flooded his senses, making Alvin tremble slightly as he stuffed his nose into the nearest pair of undies he could find, nuzzling them as he held them up against his face. Eyes widening a little, he gave a determined huff through his nose as he hopped up onto Theodore's bed, landing at the foot of it.

Moving quickly, Alvin found himself down beneath Theo's blankets, wasting no time in pressing his nose expectantly on Theodore's crotch.

He whined out, ears drooped a little. As usual, Theodore was wearing his onesie to bed. There was no way of pulling the lower half of his clothes all the way down without tugging on the rest of Theo's body. And his paws were currently useless for undoing the zipper…

With no way of getting the treat his mind now demanded, Alvin settled for attacking Theodore's crotch with a barrage of wet, eager licks. It wasn't long before Theo's jammies had a damp, dripping spot lingering around the bottom half. Proud of his work, Alvin growled and gripped at Theodore's covered thighs, tugging him a little as he began to nip at the newly soaked area.

* * *

 _Theodore was having quite a dream._

 _He was on a date with Eleanor, and everything had turned out beautifully that by the end of the night that they were kissing._

 _Only, Eleanor seemed to be a little more passionate, because she was really going for it, tonguing him deeply. His only response was to do the same, groping at her body as he had dreamt many times before._

 _Theo squirmed from the sensation. Eleanor's kissing seemed to become more intense, deliberate in her advance as she held him down on the ground. He prepared himself to question her, only to fall silent as her paws went to that skirt of hers, all too eager to pull it down._

 _Then the dream turned into the sounds of a trickling hose, which turned into rushing waterfalls…_

Oh gosh.

He yelped as he jolted awake. The first thing he felt was his crotch, all damp and soggy. It had been years since his last bedwetting accident. Surely he didn't…?

Theo peeked quickly under the covers. He didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief… or chuckle at the sight of his big puppy brother going at his covered junk.

"Hey…" He started with a pout, "shouldn't you be in bed?" Theodore spoke, reaching a paw down to push Alvin away. However, he was met with a throaty growl as Alvin eyed him, his gaze never lifting from his potential treasure.

With a little sigh, Theodore laid back and stretched out. "I get it… You want a midnight snack." He mumbled. It'd be a few more hours before the sun would begin to rise up. Maybe if he was quick enough…? In a flash, Theo unzipped his onesie, letting Alvin's "prize" flop out.

Thanks to his brother's incessant licking, he was standing good and stiff, giving a few throbs against Alvin's face.

"Reoh!" Alvin said aloud, wiggling his rump expectantly. Before any instruction could be given, he had gone to lapping up and down the entirety of Theo's freshly exposed cock, giving the whole thing the best tongue bath he could manage.

From above, Theodore had to fight the urge of moaning at the top of his voice. Simon was still asleep, of course. But with Alvin slurping him up and down after such a dream, the task proved difficult with his orgasm already threatening to spill on over.

Theo bit down on his lip, letting out a little growl as he kicked his feet lightly, humping up towards Alvin's hungry maw, feeding him with precum for now. "Ohhh Alvin… K-Keep that up, okay? You'll get your treat!" he promised, panting through his nose as he grabbed his pillow, claws sinking into the soft material.

With that in mind, Alvin shifted his efforts into overdrive. He grabbed Theodore by his hips, holding him stubbornly while he stuffed his mouth once again with his little brother's shaft. This time, the eager werepuppy opted to suckle away at that twitching length relentlessly, the little rowl rumbling in his throat providing a new source of pleasure, sending gentle vibrations throughout Theo's cock.

Groaning, Theodore tightened his hold on his pillow, claws tearing into it now as he curled his toes against the blankets, his head tilting back as he moaned again, having to cover up his mouth to muffle what would have been a loud moan.

Eyes widening, Alvin yipped as his mouth was soon being filled up with Theodore's fresh hot cream. Quickly, he pursed his lips around the base, keeping himself down as he drank up the sticky stuff, savoring in the warm, salty and sweet flavor it spread over his tongue. His growl died away, being replaced by his simple, satisfied panting through his nose, which he promptly buried into Theodore's fuzzy crotch.

Feeding Alvin proved to be both tiring and rewarding. The shocks of orgasm still flowed through Theo's body, leaving him only able to pat Alvin's head. "Hn… T-There… You had your snack… So now just-" He was interrupted by Alvin suddenly moving up his body, letting out a happy bark as he snuggled up to Theodore.

"Hey, I meant in… Oh, ohh alright…" Theodore shrugged his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Alvin and hugging him closer.

At least Alvin seemed to be able to fall asleep faster… Theodore pouted as he glanced out of the window. With a sigh, he gently patted Alvin's head, nestling into his pillow.

"Forgive me, Ellie…"

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey again, fellow readers! This time, I think Kuro and I managed to outdo ourselves with an even longer chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Theodore bolted awake, eyes wide with alarm as he sat up in bed. His tired eyes adjusted just in time to see Alvin scrambling beneath his blankets. "W-What?! What is it? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, preparing to follow.

"Don't you come any closer, Theodore!" Alvin shouted, peeking from beneath his blanket enough to retrieve his pillow, dragging it down with him. "You stay right there and tell me what happened!"

"Alvin, I don't know what you- oh… You mean last night?" Theodore prepared to get out of bed, but stayed in place. He was still nude after all. "Look, you're the one that escaped! I had to hunt you down and-"

He was interrupted by a clearing throat. Turning around, he saw Simon, a glare on his face as he crossed his arms. Unlike the other two, he had his pyjamas on. "No, please, don't let me interrupt the early morning screaming. I just want to know why it's happening."

"Well, uh… ya see, I think Alvin was just surprised to… wake up in my bed? I guess he's just sleepwalking again." Theodore said softly, giving a little hopeful grin. "Must've been another werewolf dream."

Sighing, Simon just shook his head. "Ugh… Just… Try to keep it down, will you? I actually like sleeping in on a Saturday."

With that, Simon was back in his bed. Alvin, however, arose from his blanket, his pillow pressed up against his bare front as he stared at Theodore. "Don't. Say. Anything." He said as he quickly scurried out of the room.

Theo had to look away to avoid seeing his eldest brother's naked rear. "You're forgetting your clothes-" he managed to say before the door slammed shut. Letting out a sigh, he flopped onto his back. "Sheesh, I shoulda pushed him out of bed…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

In the bathroom, Alvin was furiously brushing his teeth and tongue, the toothpaste frothing at his mouth as he attempted to clear any and everything away.

Of all the times for his memories to start kicking in! What he had thought was a dream about Brittany turned out to be… "Ptoo!" He spat, gathering up some of the running water in his paws before sipping it, swishing it about in his mouth and cheek pouches before spitting again.

Waking up like that… in his birthday suit, cuddling up to Theodore while HE was naked… and almost everything that happened the night before. All he remembered was ending up in Theo's bed and… ugh, the taste still lingered on his tongue!

Why did he have to like it…?

* * *

"Simon, will you cut it out staring at me like that? Gosh, I said I was sorry for waking you up, okay?" Alvin grumbled as he helped himself to another pancake. The boys were seated at the dining table, having their breakfast with Dave.

"And I thought we were finished with all this nightmare supernatural nonsense." Simon replied sternly. "Honestly, after everything that happened, you decide now to start having those dreams again."

Alvin huffed around his mouthful. "Well pardon me. My uncontrollable dreams woke the precious princess from her beauty sleep."

"Well, excuse me if you almost gave me a heart attack," snapped Simon. "If I wanted an alarm clock that sounded like you, I would have asked nicely."

"That's quite enough, you two." Dave spoke, looking between the two bickering munks. "I know the day might have started out rough, but you don't have to fight about it."

"But Dave-" they started, in unison, only to quiet down at the sight of his own glare. "Yes Dave…"

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, then Dave spoke up. "Anyway, I'll be busy today with getting your next performance set up. I trust you boys can have your chores done by the time I get back - without any of your little 'shortcuts'." His gaze was fixed mostly on Alvin as he mentioned the last part.

"Uh… Dave?" Theodore piped up. As usual, his entire plate was cleared away, already on his third. "I was gonna go over and hang out with Eleanor today, if you don't mind."

"Well, I suppose you can go once your chores are done."

Theodore nearly leapt from his seat. "Thanks Dave! I promise!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Why does Theo get to go out while me and Simon get stuck doing all the chores? It's not fair!" Alvin pouted.

Dave massaged his temples. "Because, Alvin, Theodore is capable of handling such responsibilities. If you show that you can contribute with the housework more often, I might let you have some more time off."

"Dave's got a point, Alvin," said Simon, a lot less sarcastic this time. "Besides, it's not like you have some place to go." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

"I might! Maybe I wanted to go to the skatepark or something, huh?"

"That, or you just want to spend the whole day gawking at Brittany like a lost puppy." Simon snickered. That made Alvin growl, then he grinned. "Oh yeah? Well at least _I_ have the guts to tell her how I feel! Even Theo's more manly than you! How about you and-" he went quiet. The look on Simon's face… it instantly sent a wave of regret through Alvin. "Oh, jeez… Sorry Si. I didn't mean it."

Simon sighed and got up from his seat. "No, no, you're right. Besides, I started it." He pushed in his chair and made his way to the stairs. "I'll be finishing my part of the room."

Alvin bit his lip. "Maybe I shouldn't go out today…" he says softly. "Uh, I'll have my chores done, Dave." He spoke, hopping out of his chair and leaving the dining room.

* * *

True to his word, Alvin stayed indoors for the rest of the day. There were no signs of protest or complaints from him - which was rather unusual. Instead, Alvin did his share of housework, even helping out Simon and Theodore to clean up the living room and the den.

But there was no shaking off the clouds that seemed to linger over his brothers' heads.

At least Theodore was aware of his brother's presence when the both of them crossed paths or needed help with a chore. But with Simon, the bespectacled chipmunk seemed to hardly bother with acknowledging Alvin's _existence_.

In fact, the look on Simon's face was made clear - he didn't plan on being in the same room as Alvin.

Once the last of the chores were done, Simon turned to face Theodore. "You go have some fun with Ellie, yeah? I'll be in the basement if you need me."

"Okay… Thanks, Simon." Theodore watched as Simon simply walked past Alvin, giving him the cold shoulder before leaving the room.

"Aw come on, Si! I said I was sorry! Geez, how many times do you want me to apologize in one day! Simon? Siii-mon?" Alvin called out after him. There was no reply.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean," said Theodore, breaking the silence. "Especially when you were comparing Simon to me. How do you think that makes him feel?"

"Gosh, I get it, Theo, okay?" Alvin groaned, cupping his face in his hands. "Ugghh… why am I such a douchebag on weekends? Dang it! Unless…" He looked up at Theodore. "Maybe it's these new powers… They're making me a lot more aggressive than normal. You kinda went through the same thing, Theodore."

"I don't know, Alvin…" Theo folded his arms. "Apart from the wolfish behaviour you've been showing, you're pretty much the same old you… I think."

"Theo… when I was a werewolf last night, how did I behave? I - I wasn't nasty or anything, was I?"

"Nasty?" Theo asked, before he burst into giggles. "Alvin, you were more like a were-puppy! I've never seen you so eager and playful. You sure were eager to get into my bed last night. Oh, and… you may have tried to do some weird things with a stray cat."

Alvin's jaw dropped. "I did what?"

"Yeah, you were climbing on top of the kitty and - mm-mmph!" Alvin had rushed over to Theodore, clamping a hand over his baby brother's mouth.

"Errr, okay… we don't need to hear the rest of it!" His cheeks were blushing, almost as red as his favourite cap.

"Hehehe… Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Don't want to keep Ellie waiting," Theo said. "And you're most likely gonna transform again tonight, so I guess we'll be doing some more practice then. It's a date!"

"Practice? What do you mean?" But Theodore was already out of the room, leaving Alvin all to himself.

His first thought was to approach Simon. Why, thought Alvin, did he have to go and be such a jerk? Maybe now his brother would be in a better mood. Alvin walked out of their room and over to the basement door. He had just put his hand on the door when it swung open.

Simon was there, standing on the stairway. When he caught sight of Alvin, he growled and made to close the door.

"Wait!" It took Alvin a split second to wedge his foot in between the door and the bit of space remaining, visibly wincing from the sudden shock of pain. "Simon, can we talk? Please? Look, I wanna apologize for what I did, but that doesn't mean-"

"Just cut the small talk, Alvin. I've had about enough of you. You're always saying you're sorry, but it doesn't mean anything when you keep getting on my nerves. And your behaviour lately - I don't care what you do, but leave Jeanette and the others out of it."

"What? Simon, I'm really, really sorry about what I said! Listen, I was-"

"Leave me alone!" The next thing Alvin felt was a push as he was shoved backwards, landing on the floor. The door slammed shut in his face.

" - going to ask if you'd want to be a werewolf…" he finished with a sigh. Simon would have said no anyways, no doubt about that...

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Theodore had insisted they visit the local ice cream parlor, having offered to pay, of course. Even with the rather enticing sundae resting in front of him, he couldn't seem to break his gaze from Eleanor.

Gosh… the sunlight made those blonde pigtails seem to be made of glimmering gold…

He snapped back to reality as she waved a hand in his face. "Theodore, you spaced out." She spoke.

"Oh! Right!" Theodore shook his head to focus. "Gah… I just wanted to… tell you something important." He said, struggling to find the right words. It's not everyday you tell your crush you're a werewolf, after all.

Eleanor's expression didn't change, one of both understanding as well as genuine confusion. She scooted herself over to his side, letting her hand rest upon his on the booth seat. "Well? What is it?"

The contact made his breath hitch in his throat for a moment, eyes widening as he bit his lip. "I-I… just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I really, really, uh… you know. I lo- I mean, I care about you a lot!"

Theodore gave her a sheepish smile then. Her cheeks were noticeably pink now, but she didn't turn away. Instead, she just playfully punched his arm. "Heh. I "care" about you too, Theo. But… something's telling me there's more you want to say."

"Wha? How'd you know that?"

"You're kinda easy to read, Theodore." She said honestly. "Plus you haven't touched your ice cream, and you're _always_ finished before me."

"Oh…" Theodore looked away. "Ellie… can I ask you something serious?"

Eleanor grabbed his cheek, gently turning his head. "Theo, I saw you turn into a werewolf before. You don't think anything can be crazier than that, right?"

"I guess so…" Theodore nodded his head slowly. "So, uh… what would you say if I was…" He paused. The words seemed to jumble up in his throat. The more he tried to say it, the bigger the lump got. He had scared her so much last time… Maybe it wouldn't be so good to tell her he still transformed at nighttime.

Sighing, he pulled his ice cream close, forcing a smile as he looked to her. "If I was gonna share this ice-cream with you?" He said with a little laugh. Eleanor kept an eye on him as he went to eating one side of the sundae, purposefully leaving the other alone.

She soon joined him, however, her hand still holding on to his all the while as the two of them finished off the ice cream. Theodore stood up, but was kept in place when Eleanor's hold on his hand tightened. "Theo… You can tell me anything, you know? If something ever happens, just let me know." She spoke with a soft, yet intense tone. Those eyes… Theodore squirmed a little, nodding his head. "Yeah… I guess I'm just a little nervous." He said. "Alvin and Simon kinda got into a fight before I left."

"Oh… I hope it wasn't anything too serious." Eleanor released his hand, standing up with him as she dusted off her skirt. "So, what else did you have planned for us? I'm sure it's better than going back home already."

"Hmm…" Theodore tapped his chin lightly. "How's about we go to the school playground? Just for a little bit? I kinda need to work off all that chocolate syrup." He says as he held his belly, jiggling it slightly. Eleanor laughed at him, then nodded her head. "Oh Theo, you're fine just the way you are. But yeah, let's go."

This time, Theodore held on to her hand firmly, giving it a light squeeze as he lead the way out. He still had a few more hours before the sun would begin to go down.

* * *

"Alvin? Alvin, wake up… Alvin!"

"Nnghh…" Something was nudging at Alvin's side. He felt the covers being pulled off his sleeping body. Grumbling, Alvin slowly opened his eyes. It was dark in the bedroom, but he could make out Theodore standing over him, whispering as he gently tugged on Alvin's clothes.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We gotta go! Werewolf practice, remember?"

"Wha - oh yeah!" Alvin immediately rolled out of bed, wide with excitement. Gazing out the window, he could see that the clouds were still covering up the moon a little. But it was definitely still a full moon tonight. Alvin bit down on his lip. He didn't really remember when he transformed… Once it happened, everything else was just a blur.

How did Theodore make it seem so normal?

Ugh… The sticky feeling of that extra fur still lingered. Alvin let out a grunt as he tugged off his pajama pants and shirt, tossing them to the side as he looked over himself. Just like Theo did before, he had a noticeably more muscular build. Not by a whole lot, but definitely enough to just barely notice the change. Heh… At least he had one good thing to come out of this!

"Uh, Alvin? I don't think you can go to a playground in your undies." Theodore pointed out, moving over to the window as he looked up to the sky.

"Oh come on, Theo, all the fur's gonna make me sweat." Alvin said with a roll of his eyes. From the corner of his vision, though, Theodore did look kinda cute as his baby brother bent over the windowsill… Quickly, Alvin shook his head. 'Why are you looking at his butt?!' he thought to himself as he tried clearing his thoughts.

It did look pretty curvy in that onesie though…

"Relax, you'll get used to it eventually." Theodore said as he hopped out the window, landing on the tree branch. "Now come on! Before the moon comes out!"

"Alright, hold your horses, little bro. I'm coming!" Almost in the nude, save for his briefs, Alvin jumped out of the window, landing closer to the tree trunk before he scaled down it. Who knows if werewolf him would have done something dumber?

Theodore landed at his side, letting out a little grunt as he made impact with the soft ground. "Oof! Okay, so, we're going back to the playground. Gonna get some scent practice in."

Alvin just nodded his head, keeping an eye on the sky. The clouds were rolling with the nighttime breeze, slowly peeling away and revealing more and more moonlight. "Yeah… Uh, Theo?" Alvin started, turning to his little brother. "IF, and only if, I do something… weird, can you tell me when I change back?"

"Huh? Oh, of course Alvin. Now let's go." Theodore started down the sidewalk, humming to himself.

Their walk didn't take very long. By the time they arrived at the playground, the transformation had only just begun. A wave of dizziness overcame Alvin. He dropped to his knees, growling as the change slowly took over him. He could even feel every little strand of fur growing all over his body. "Oh… Oh gosh… Theo, ggrrrr…. I'm serious! Let me know if I do a-anything!" Alvin groaned out. Next to him, Theodore was also undergoing the same transformation, already taking on more wolfish features. Did he really have to make it seem so easy?

"Ughh… I'm gonna… groowwr… rrrrrafff! Raff! Roww-ooo!"

* * *

As usual, the change was over almost as soon as it had started. Theo the werewolf stood up straight, looking over himself as he winced a little. "Gah… Well, that one felt different…" he mumbled. "How do you feel, Alvin? Alvin?"

"Rrrr… Reoh! Raf!" Alvin pounced at him, trying to pin Theodore down into the grass below. All traces of the usual Alvin had now disappeared, completely taken over by the eager pup he saw before him, down on all fours.

"Heh… Yeah, you're back. So, let's get started huh?" Theodore reached down to scratch behind Alvin's ear. "Okay, Alvin? Now I want you to sniff around and- Hey!" He yelped out loud as Alvin stuffed his nose in between his legs, already sniffing up a storm as he grabbed Theo's butt.

"Nooo, Alvin, not me!" He tried very hard not to laugh, even as his pup brother's wet curious nose tickled around his crotch."B-bad puppy! Sit!" Theo's voice was a little more firm this time as he stood his ground. "Sit, Alvin!"

"Rahf!" This time, Alvin stayed in place, though he was drooling a little as he continued to take in Theo's scent. As far as his mind knew now, Theodore might as well have been a large Alpha. Going by what happened last time, it only made sense for him to give Theodore the same pleasure he gave.

"That's better," said Theo. He did his best to ignore the hard growing feeling in between his legs, even if Alvin could notice the bulge from his onesie. "Okay… Have a sniff around the playground. Just… concentrate. What else do you smell that isn't me?"

Theodore watched as his pup brother leapt into action. It was almost adorable, the way his nose went up, making those cute little huffing sounds as Alvin prowled around the playground, sniffing all over the jungle gym. He looked more and more like the wolf pup he had become, for sure. Theo followed after him, keeping an eye on Alvin. He let out a bark, standing on his hinds as he slipped inside the large slide, pointing at the spot right in the middle.

"Hehe, very good Alvin! Now… Can you say who was there?" Theodore asked as he leaned against the outside.

Alvin stared at him in confusion, the gears in his head turning wildly as he tapped at his chin, walking around the spot as he continued to sniff at the area. "Rrr… Reoh?" Theodore's nod brought a rise to his confidence. "Well, yes, but who else? I had someone else here long enough to leave a scent."

He tapped his foot on the spot. Theodore had to stop himself from laughing; Alvin had such a cute little thinking face. He pouted just enough to have the tips of his fangs exposed as his tongue poked out slightly. Then, he gasped, ears perking up as something clicked in his mind. Alvin held up both paws, tucking them behind his head and letting them dangle a little, trying to do his best impression of pigtails.

"Heh, yeah that's right. Who is it? Do you know her name?"

Again with the thinking face. "Rrrrr… Erry…?"

Theodore shook his head as he smiled. Alvin would get a better hold on speech eventually. "Yes, Alvin, that's right. Good boy!" He said, going over to pat Alvin's head. Again, Alvin yipped at him and "rewarded" himself, stuffing his nose to Theodore's crotch. This time, his tongue was out and flopping, attacking at the bulge he found relentlessly.

"Mmmnh! A-Alvin, not again!" Theodore moaned out. He could feel his brother's tongue, wet and lapping all over between his legs. Anybody passing by would have thought the werewolf in the green onesie had wet himself by accident. "D-don't… you're gonna make me… all hard!"'

It certainly didn't help that Alvin was still in just his briefs. Even when he tried looking away, the image of Alvin's curvy cheeks plagued his mind. Everything about his older brother was a sudden turn-on right now, from his adorable behaviour to the way he sounded like Scooby Doo.

"Reoh? Rooowww…." This time, Alvin sat up in a begging position, looking at the dominant alpha standing before him. He whimpered softly, staring at Theo with huge wide eyes.

"N-no, Alvin. Don't do the face! Not the puppy face! Don't… aargghhh!"

Moving quickly, Theodore had his elder brother pinned down in the grass, looming over him. "Fine… But don't blame me if you can't handle it," he said sternly. Alvin seemed blissfully unaware, just happy to be with Theo as he gave his baby brother a wet lick on the cheek, barking away.

"I swear, you really are a butt, Alvin." Theo wiped his him, Alvin gave a cheeky smile as he wiggled his hips. As he looked down, however, Theodore yelped as Alvin's briefs were planted atop his nose. "Hey!" He barked, poking at his brother's nose. "Not funny!"

Alvin _did_ have a nice scent though…

Wrinkling his nose, Theodore set the garment aside, then went to unzip his onesie. "This is the only time we're doing this, you hear? I still love Ellie." He said with a stern voice.

Alvin's expression then turned to one of confusion. He tilted his head. "Raf…?"

"Same thing you did to the cat, Alvin. Except this time, you're down below." Theodore said as he moved down Alvin's body, holding his legs apart before lifting his rear off of the ground. Biting his lip, he gently spread Alvin's cheeks enough to get a good view of his hole. It was a nice, eager shade of light pink, giving a few little twitches as it was freshly exposed to the nighttime air.

"R-Rowwr…" Alvin squirmed a little, his toes curling timidly as he looked right into Theodore's eyes. The way his legs had to dangle in the air… knowing his "alpha" was inspecting him… Something about it had Alvin pulsing hard between his legs. He even reached down to copy Theodore, spreading his butt cheeks apart more for him.

With a little grunt, Theodore turned himself around until he was laying on top of Alvin, his crotch right by his face. "Hmph. Open up, Alvin. You're gonna have to use your mouth."

As expected, Alvin was more than happy to engulf Theodore's throbbing cock, taking the entire thing into his mouth and nursing on it like a hungry puppy, happily wiggling his hips. Theo fought back the urge to moan out loud, opting instead to stuff his tongue into Alvin's awaiting hole. With every wet eager lick that bathed his cock,Theo's pants grew louder, and it was only fair that he returned the favour, giving Alvin's butt a thorough tongue bath.

Luckily, it seemed Alvin was pretty clean, so loosening him was a much easier job. Theo maneuvered his tongue around, pushing it against Alvin's walls.

"R-Raahf! Reoooh!" Alvin moaned around his shaft, panting hard through his nose. Theodore had started to thrust a little into his mouth, each time he went back in caused his balls to rest on Alvin's nose, giving him plenty opportunities to sniff in his natural, wolfish musk. Something about it made him feel more receptive. His mind continued to tell him to not stop. That feeling only grew as he felt his hole widening, causing him to squirm around a little as he yelped helplessly.

Theodore had added a finger in as well as his tongue, stirring it around to help his tight walls relax. "Gah, how's that Alvin? Too much?" Theodore peeked back at his brother, a blush resting stubbornly on his cheeks.

"Grrrr… Mm-mmph!" Alvin's mouth was still full of cock, but he shook his head, a glint in his eyes. Maybe he saw it as a challenge, because the next thing Theodore knew, he felt a sharp almost tender nip brushing along his length.

"Rowwf! Alvin… n-no biting… raawff.."

Alvin gave him another nip, waggling his rump as he let out a little yip. His tongue continued to lash against Theo's shaft as he reached down, tugging at his hole until it was a little wider.

"Hmph… So you think you're ready now, huh?" Theodore asks, rolling his eyes. "I dunno, you do seem a little fresh still."

"Rrowr rowww!" Alvin barked impatiently.

Blushing, Theodore just nodded and climbed off of him. "Jeez, someone sure does know what he wants." He mumbled, laying Alvin out on his belly. With Alvin looking eager and meek, his paws placed up to his sides like a begging puppy, he just looked all the more presentable.

Theodore hovered over him, cock erect and throbbing at the ready. "Okay, if we're gonna do this, I want it to be special for you, Alvin…" He looked around the jungle gym. There was a large tube slide at the edge of the platform, a series of joined plastic pipes leading down to the ground. It was extremely popular with the kids, Theodore knew. Even he had spent many hours playing and sliding down that slide.

"Hey, I've got an idea…"

Alvin blinked a few times as he let out a little yip. Theodore got off of him, making his way over to the slide. With a little wiggle, Alvin picked up his underwear and pounced after him.

With a little hum, Theodore gestured for Alvin to climb into the slide's exit. When he gave him a confused look, all Theo did was smile and nudge him forward. "Go on. Trust me," he said. That was all Alvin needed to hear, wriggling himself into the tube and climbing in slowly, only to yip and end up sliding back down, his whole lower half hanging out of the slide. "R-Rowr!"

As he prepared to scoot out, however, he was stopped by Theodore taking hold of his rump, squishing his cheeks together before spreading them apart. "Ah ah ah, Alvin. I think this'll be better," Theodore said as he mounted his big brother, wiggling out of his onesie until it hung around his thighs, the tip of his length throbbing lightly against Alvin's hole as he moved closer.

Alvin's demeanor changed as realization dawned on him. He didn't dare go against the alpha's orders, though, and instead held himself as still as he could be, reaching back to poke into his hole. "R-Reoh…"

"Atta boy, Alvin. But you're gonna have to move that." Theodore cooed as he nudged Alvin's finger away. He gazed with a mix of fascination and guilt at that beckoning entrance, the crack in between his brother's furry rump. Hesitating for a moment, Theo took in a deep breath…

He had imagined his first time to be with Eleanor. Of course, he wouldn't even know about it had it not been for the incident. That sudden rush of hormones, urges, and thoughts… None of which he had experienced before. Something about his werewolf side just awakened those dormant desires.

"I… still love Ellie," he said, more to himself as he took the plunge.

* * *

The result was a rather loud howl from Alvin, the slide's insides providing an excellent echo that nearly rang throughout the entire playground. Theodore was buried deep in his rear, and the pain and pleasure Alvin felt had his mind battling his body. As much as he wanted to move and lash out, he also wanted to stay in place and endure it.

Everything felt so new to him…

Alvin's claws scrambled at the slide desperately. Theodore hadn't even started moving and he was already anxious. The pain he felt was enough to clear the shroud his mind experienced. For that quick moment, it all clicked together. He was but a pup still, all too excited to lift his butt and wiggle it. None of which he'd do himself.

But… now he was able to let himself play. Theodore wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt him. Strange as it seemed, it brought him comfort. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to move away.

So, Alvin was able to relax himself to rest his head on the slide. "Rh… Theo..." he mumbled as Theodore began to move.

There it was. The pain was gone, replaced by a steady flow of pleasure. Theodore kept himself at a slow pace, the sound of his panting ringing crystal clear in his ears. Alvin resigned any resistance he had left, now happily panting and howling softly as Theodore had his way.

* * *

"Gah… Very good, Alvin. Keep still for me." Theodore moaned. He could have joined him inside the slide; there was plenty of room left, but out here he could still take in the scents.

Especially the one Eleanor left… It was a good idea to romp about with her in the grass and on the playsets. Her scent overwhelmed the playground, flooding his nostrils… It just made it all a bit easier on him to keep going.

He continued to thrust, pushing himself deeper into his brother's walls. That tight,yet smooth feeling of friction against his cock, fuelled by his hunger to mate. As long as he thought of Ellie… but it was Alvin he wanted right now, Alvin he wanted to claim.

He couldn't take it any longer.

Growling, Theo kicked off the rest off his pants. He scooted up closer to Alvin, climbing into the slide with his brother. With the two wolf munks huddled up close together in the tube, it still made for a warm, cosy little nook.

Theodore picked up the pace, now bucking his hips against Alvin's. Being in that tiny cramped space, he could think of nothing else except Alvin… surely he could allow himself to give in just this once? Just to share an intimate moment with his brother...

He leaned his face closer to Alvin's, starting to nibble along his brother's furry neckline. Once he found the soft spot where his throat was, Theo licked all over the base. He sank his teeth into Alvin's neck, resulting in a sharp yip that was soon followed by a loud chorus of moans.

"Mmff…" It was more than enough for Theo to pick up the pace, his cock pulsing while he felt his knot began to grow, nearly wedging all the way inside of Alvin. What a weird thing it was… it only showed up when he was transformed now. But that tight bulge at the base of his shaft was just another pleasure spot for him.

As he tried pushing it in, however, Alvin yelped and squirmed around as best as he could, shaking his head in denial. "Gah.. h-hey, hey, it's okay." Theodore cooed, bringing his hand up to caress Alvin's cheek. "Relax… I'm not gonna hurt you."

Alvin's eyes were wide with conflicting feelings. On one hand, he wanted it all. The other, he had to get out of there before it could happen. Both of which caused him to whine more, claws scraping around the inner slide in an attempt to move.

"Okay, okay, none of that yet." Theodore grunted, tugging himself out enough to keep his knot free. He slowed down his pace in order to catch his breath, gently nuzzling and nipping at Alvin's neck to help him calm down.

"R-Reooh…" he whimpered, glancing at his "alpha" with sheer desperation in his gaze. Theo bit his lip, looking away. "You… just gotta keep still." He said. His voice seemed to calm him down more, paired with a gentle rubbing on his chest.

"Now, Alvin, I want you to be a good pup and take it, okay?" Alvin whined at him, but nodded his head anyway, gritting his teeth firmly as Theodore started to move again.

This time, his worry didn't return. Both minds were relaxed and pleasured, causing Alvin to moan in bliss as he gave his hips a wiggle. Taken and claimed by the alpha… "Ruuhf…" Alvin tilted his head back. The throbbing between his legs was getting more and more intense with each passing second. That feeling was there again; that harsh, happy buildup of warmth between his loins that continued to grow and grow.

"Aah, much better, right?" Theodore moved his hands down to caress Alvin's rear, gently bouncing his cheeks as he continued his thrusting. _'She'll forgive you… she probably knows…'_ he shook his head a little, banishing the thoughts that plagued his mind.

Eleanor… would forgive him. She was pretty understanding, after all.

"Reoh!" Alvin barked out, breaking him out of his thoughts. The whole time he had been thinking to himself, he had started grinding his knot at Alvin's hole again.

Well, he was close anyway… "Aah… o-one more thing tonight, Alvin." Theodore said, carefully hooking his claws into Alvin's rear. "Be a good boy and take it. Take it for me."

As he pressed in, Alvin ended up snarling and baring his fangs, squirming more and more until that knot disappeared into his tailhole with a soft 'pop'. Once inside, Alvin let out his loudest howl yet, the entire slide seeming to vibrate as it echoed his cry of bliss. Theodore winced as he felt some of Alvin's warm spurts staining his thighs, purposefully holding his own back to let Alvin enjoy himself.

The moment Alvin's howl died, he laid flat on his belly, panting up a storm as the afterglow settled on his body, rendering him unable to move.

"Aaahrf… R-Reoh, Reoooh…" he moaned weakly. Theodore kissed him on the cheek, still caressing his butt as he whispered "My turn" in his ear. With a few last minute thrusts, nearly tugging his knot out in the process, Theodore gave Alvin's shoulder a little bite as his orgasm took course. Countless hefty splatters of his seed began to paint Alvin's loose, previously untouched hole. As he was being pumped full, Alvin only managed a light groan as the warmth filled him.

Theodore, however, rubbed at his head as soon as that blissful haze cleared away. _'No more…'_ he thought to himself. Without pleasure, the guilt he felt was beginning to settle in instead.

That, and something warm that stained his thighs. He looked down, expecting to see some of his gunk splattered all over their crotches. It was there, but also something else… The fur at his nether regions was a little bit stained, wet and dripping with warmth.

"Eww… Alvin, did you just pee on me?"

A blush came over his brother's cheeks as he glanced down at the accident he'd just caused. Perhaps he got a little overexcited.

Theodore's first instinct was to growl at Alvin, maybe issue a bit of discipline since he was the alpha. But when he noticed Alvin cowering at the sight of him, whimpering in fear, Theo stopped.

Here he was trying to help his brother, and now he was taking advantage of him. All while claiming that his heart lied elsewhere… it wasn't until Alvin licked his cheek that he snapped out of it. He was looking at him with worried blues, only for Theo to notice the tears running down both his brother's cheeks, then realized his own were wet as well.

"Heh… yeah, I know." Theodore sighed, hugging Alvin from behind. "It's okay… it's okay… I promise." He whispered, cradling Alvin as he pushed himself closer into his arms, quickly drying off his face. "Don't worry… I'm not mad at you, Alvin. You're still a good boy."

Alvin smiled, letting out a soft yip as he snuggled up close to Theodore. Despite everything that happened, Theodore couldn't help but admit the truth - he had really enjoyed sharing a moment of passion and intimacy with his brother inside that tube slide.

He'd take them both home as soon as they were untied. "I'll fix everything." Theodore said firmly as he rested his head by Alvin's.

The last thing he remembered before shutting his eyes was just being in that warm and cozy slide - slightly smelling of their spunk and pee.

But most of all, it was filled with the musky scent of Alvin, his pup brother and newly-claimed mate…

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey readers! It's been a while, but me and my buddy Kuro are back with a new chapter. And for those who have been following this story, rest assured we're intending to finish this project. Until then, happy reading!_

 _~ Wind  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When Alvin woke the next morning, he found himself tied down to his bed again. Only this time, the rope's knots were looser than usual, as if they were hastily put around him.

All it took was a couple of wiggles, and Alvin was able to slip free from the binds.

He sat up, glancing around. There was nobody else in the room… "Guys? Where are ya?" Alvin moved his head up to sniff at the air a few times. But even with his enhanced senses, he couldn't smell anyone nearby.

"Note to self, find out why Theo keeps tying you down," he mumbled to himself, scooting out of bed. The first thing Alvin felt was a shock of pain coursing through his body, coming straight from his rear.

"O-Ow, what the heck?!" he squeaked, biting down on his lip as he held onto his rump. Was it the bite mark again…?

"Yoowch…" Alvin groaned as he tried rubbing at the area. "Theo, what did you… Oh right." He sighed, slowly proceeding to move about the room without falling over.

"Let's see… I went outside with Theo, I transformed and… we went…" Alvin shook his head, trying to remember. "Ugh, I'll find out later…" The pain in his butt had faded enough for him to move around more, so he let out a soft sigh as he looked to the window. It was sitting open…

As long as he was on his own, he might as well take advantage of the moment. He stripped out of his pajamas, letting the clothes fall off to the floor. Now in just his underwear, Alvin gave his body a quick look over. Just like Theo did last time, Alvin noticed a bit of muscle forming along his body.

"Heheh, nice!" he said with a grin. Even he couldn't resist flexing a little, impressed at the sight of his abs. _'Oh yeah. Brittany would looove to see this!'_ he thought. "Hey… Not a bad idea, Alvin."

He grabbed his pajamas again before heading straight for the door, slipping out.

He had only gotten a few steps towards the bathroom when the door opened. And standing there, already dressed in his regular day clothes was -

"Simon?"

His brother's face quickly turned from a look of surprise into a glare as the bespectacled munk moved past Alvin. Simon went down the stairs as though nothing happened.

"Aw, c'mon! Simon, are you still mad at me?" Alvin called out. There was no reply.

"Is it too late to say sorry?" He groaned, palming his face before quickly throwing his pajamas on. "Geez. Talk about having a stick up your butt!"

Alvin made a rush for Simon, leaping onto the stairs and sliding down the bannister. He landed on the ground floor before Simon could make it there, spreading his arms out in an attempt to block the way. "Hey Si! C'mon, lemme try and explain, please?"

Simon growled but sighed, slumping his shoulders as he continued down the stairs. "You know what? Fine. Say whatever it is you feel like you need to, Alvin. That certainly hasn't stopped you before, and it clearly won't now."

"Harsh… But I understand." Alvin cleared his throat, taking in a deep breath. "Simon, I know I screwed up! Everything I said the other day should've never come out my mouth! I know how you feel about Jeanette and all, and I shouldn't have made fun of you like that!"

"Alvin, cut the apology. I'd rather not have a run down of your words. If you can at least explain yourself, then _maybe_ I'll forgive you."

"Alright, alright, just don't call me crazy or anything!" Alvin took a deep breath. "Remember everything that happened a couple months ago at school? When Theo was changing into-"

Simon immediately groaned, moving past Alvin. "I swear, you can't take anything seriously! Only when you're getting me or Theodore or someone else in trouble!"

Moving quickly, Alvin blocked Simon again, this time grabbing his shoulders and glaring right at him. "I _am_ being serious! Jeez! Theodore is still a werewolf, Simon! I made him bite me so I could be one too, and I got the mark on my butt to prove it! I was in one of those weird mood swings when I said all that! I didn't mean it and I feel awful, okay?"

"On your bu- you know what?" Simon brought his hands up, pushing Alvin away from him. "I think you've been far too fascinated in this… this monster business! Can't you just let it be in the past and let things go back to normal? Now get out of my way."

"Simon please don't make me drop pants to prove it," Alvin said with a sigh. "I already do enough weird things at night."

At that, Simon crossed his arms, his foot tapping at the floor. "You either do that, or you go and find Theodore to prove it. Those are my terms."

Alvin groaned, rolling his eyes. "Jeeeez you're tough. Fine! I'll… I'll prove it." Alvin turned from his brother, taking in a deep breath as he grabbed the hem of his pants. His thumbs hooked into it, his heart pounding away in his chest. He'd remember this…

"Actually, I think I'll take your word for it and- Dear god Alvin, come on!" Simon groaned, quickly taking off his glasses as he watched Alvin's pants drop to his ankles, followed soon by his underwear.

"Hey! This ain't easy for me neither, sunshine! At least feast your eyes since you wanted proof so badly!" Alvin complained, his cheeks burning bright as he bent over in front of Simon. He heard his brother's groan, quickly looking forward as he felt Simon's gaze on his butt. "S-See? Same as the bite Theo got on his hand. It just isn't glowing cuz it's not night time…"

"Fine. Now will you please put your pants back on?" Simon sighed, sitting down on the bottom stair. "I guess you're telling the truth after all… But how? Theodore _bit_ Mr. Talbot. We all saw it happen, he went back to normal, didn't he?"

"I thought so too." Alvin said as he tugged his pants back up, sitting down at Simon's side. "According to him, all it did was put him in control of what he does when he changes. I found him a couple nights ago at the school and, well… everything happened."

Simon sat up straight, sighing. "I'm going to regret this. Alvin… After everything we went through with that. And I mean _everything,_ what on Earth possessed you to want to join in on this… this… wolfmunk madness?"

"...I mean, I thought it was cool and all, even if it freaked me out…"

"Alviiiin…" Simon grabbed at his hair, tugging it downwards. "And for what reason would you think any of this _should_ happen?"

Alvin looked right at him. "I didn't want Theo to be alone. Yeah werewolves are cool, but that's our baby brother. Besides, the only other werewolf around was Talbot! And how long has it been since anyone has seen him go all hairy?" Alvin looked towards the door. "You know… I came to you the other day, 'cause I was gonna try and turn you too."

Simon's eyes widened. "Hang on a sec. You what-?"

"Think about it, Simon! We can all be werewolves! And, aaand, there's always room for research! Theo remembers everything after he changes back, and you've got those weird drone cameras you made! You could set 'em up before you change and see how being a werewolf effects your- i mean, _our_ behavior!"

Simon opened his mouth to argue, but the words hung in mid-air. As crazy as Alvin's arguments sounded… he did actually have a point. And the more Simon thought about it… maybe if he did something together with his brothers, then he wouldn't come off so much as a stick in the mud anymore.

Or, maybe in this case, not _barking_ up the wrong tree all the time.

He sighed again, putting his paws in his face. "I am so going to regret this…" Looking up to face Alvin, he took a deep breath. "Alright. Count me in. So what's the game plan now?"

Simon yelped as he was immediately tackled by Alvin in a hug, his brother's arms wrapped tight around his chest. "Aw yeah! Sweet! Thank you thank you thank you buddy!"

"Alvin… Alvin!" Simon gasped. "R-ribs, can't breathe!"

"Oh! R-right!" Alvin let go, watching Simon catch his breath in huge gulps. "Sorry Si! Man, I don't know my own strength!"

"As well you should…" Simon panted. "All the more why I should be conducting my research on an inexperienced subject. I think we should be getting some unusual results from you soon..."

"Hey, who are you calling an inexperienced subject?" Alvin pouted, folding his arms. "I'll bet you can't even handle your first night as a werewolf. In fact, I'll wager you won't even remember what happens to you when you wolf out!"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Are we getting into this now? You yourself admitted that you don't remember much, and that you do "weird things" once you change. If I study Theodore, I'd only get the expected results," he said.

Alvin pouted, but nodded his head anyway. "Someone sure doesn't mince words," he mumbled. "So? You ready for this?"

"Alvin, you're still a chipmunk. You have to be transformed for the bite to work, don't you?" Simon stood up from his spot, groaning as he popped his back. "In the meantime, we ought to go and find Theodore. He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

"I dunno Si… Won't hurt to try." Alvin said as a grin spread along his muzzle. "Or, at least it won't hurt me."

Simon turned to look at him. "Alvin… don't you look at me that way." He took a step back, gulping as Alvin moved towards him, licking his lips. "Alvin? Alvin?!" Simon yelped, moving quickly. He made a dash for the stairs, yelling blue murder while Alvin started to give chase. "Alvin don't you dare bite me!"

"Hehe, c'mon Si, don't be such a baby! One teensy lil bite to be sure!"

"ALVIIIIIN!"

* * *

Theodore sighed as he perched himself in the tree's branches yet again. He had been there since the crack of dawn, sometimes peeking into the window to the girls' room.

Every time he got closer, there was a lump that formed in his throat, and he had to back away. Not to mention he had to wait for Jeanette and Brittany to get up and leave the room. He covered his face with his hands, slumping against the trunk. "What am I gonna do…"

And each time he caught sight of Eleanor, her sweet cheerful face aglow in the morning light, his thoughts played back to the night before. Where he had taken his brother's virginity and rutted him in the playground - like a horny dog. It felt great at first… but then the pangs of guilt were slowly starting to take over.

The whole thing twisted up his guts just to think about it.

It wasn't until the sun was up in the sky that he moved again, just to not be seen. He stayed on the roof, hoping nobody would come out early and see him.

Luck was on his side. An hour passed by and Theodore finally went back to the window, peeking down and inside. Sure enough, only Eleanor was in the room, still asleep. He hesitated, biting down on his lip.

' _You are_ _ **not**_ _gonna back out on this, Theo. It's better you tell the truth and get it over with,'_ he thought, forcing himself to knock on the windowpane.

Inside, Eleanor just stirred a little. He knocked a little louder this time. God she was a sight… he sighed, feeling a soothing warmth run through him as Eleanor sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she turned her head.

He gave a little smile, waving to her as she woke up.

Well… Ellie looked surprised now. She looked around the room then, after grabbing her green robe, wrapped it around herself before climbing out of bed. Theodore hopped down to the tree branch again, catching his balance and walking closer to the window as it opened. "H-Hi Ellie."

"Theodore… what on- how were you… when did you get here?" she asked, noticeably still groggy with sleep as she looked all over him. "Have you… been here all night?"

"Yeah I, uh… I have something important to tell you… For real this time. Can I come in?"

Eleanor Miller wasn't sure how to describe the hours that followed. _Unusual_ would be somewhat of an understatement. But the one thing that kept coming to mind was… exhilarating.

The first thing she remembered was seeing Theodore, waving to her at the window. And hanging upside down too. Her heart gave a sudden leap. What a pleasant surprise, getting a morning call like that, she thought to herself.

He wanted to come in and, of course she let him. The moment those words left his mouth, all her suspicions were proven true.

"...I have something important to tell you… For real this time. Can I come in?"

* * *

He was lucky that Jeanette and Brittany were out of the room for now. The two of them were on her bed now, with Theodore looking down at his feet the entire time.

She sat there calmly, listening to Theo as he told her everything that happened during the last couple of days. He was spilling the beans, explaining in greater details. "I'm still… a werewolf." wasn't the sentence she expected to hear, but Theodore continued on.

Him being tricked into biting Alvin, his brother's sudden drastic change in his behaviour, his own secretive and shy attitude, she understood. But, then he got to the more… strange parts. The nightly romps with Alvin, the urges he got, and the way it all made him feel. It all made sense now.

And then, he stopped. The telltale sniffles said everything. Eleanor reached her arm over, pulling Theodore into a side hug and holding him close. "Hey, hey… come on Theo, it's okay," she cooed, keeping her voice down. "That's a lot to happen in a couple days, isn't it?"

"H-How are… Aren't... you angry? I did a-all this stuff and I-I couldn't even… be munk enough to tell you when it ha-appened..." Theodore asked between sniffs, peeking up at Eleanor's face through his tears.

To his surprise, Eleanor shook her head, still smiling.

"I'm not mad at all, Theo. Honest. Maybe I wish you'd told me sooner… But it's hard to explain. Somehow, I think I knew it all along. Well… at least some of the less graphic stuff."

"I'm s-sorry, I dunno what came over me… I just thought that maybe it'd… I don't know…"

Eleanor kissed his forehead softly. "Theodore. The moment you don't finish a whole ice cream sundae by yourself, and act all strange afterwards, I know something's troubling you," she said. Then she offered her sleeve, letting him wipe his eyes. "If it was an urge you couldn't stop, then I can't be mad about it. Maybe a little hurt that I wasn't your first, but definitely not mad."

Theodore sniffled a little harder this time, hearing that last bit. "I'm really sorry, Ellie…"

"Hey… it's okay. You know, if you really want to make up for it, I might have an idea," Eleanor beamed. She held up a paw, lightly cupping Theodore's cheek as he looked her in the eyes.

The chubby munk's smile lit up, eager to please. "Y-yeah! Sure, I'll do it! Anything for you, Ellie!"

"Good… Can you do the same thing you did with Alvin? But with me instead."

"...Sorry?" Theodore blinked. "You want me to - "

Eleanor nodded. "Bite me and take me as your mate, Teddy. Pretty please?"

"Right now?" A sudden thrill surged throughout Theodore. _She wants to be my mate? She wants to be a werewolf, like me!_ "Are… are you sure, Ellie?" He gulped, finding the words. "I mean the first change feels weird a-and it won't even happen until n-night time and you'll have- Mmnh!"

Eleanor silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Her hands moved up to cup his cheeks, squishing them a little as she held him there. Both of them let their tongues slide into each other's mouths, tasting their partners before pulling apart to catch their breaths.

"Yes, Teddy. I want this, more than ever… I want you to be the one to change me." Her voice sounded more excited now, and Theo had a hunch it was more than just the kiss fueling her senses.

In that moment, he loved her more than ever.

"Okay!" Theodore nodded. "But if we're really going to do this, well… I want it to be special for you." He looked up to her face, a little blush spreading over his cheeks. "You… sure this'll be okay?"

Eleanor remained quiet at first. Then, with a smile, she rolled up her sleeve, holding up her arm to his mouth. "If being half wolf is part of you now… I don't mind at all. As long as I'm forever by your side, always."

The warm, sweet-smelling scent of Eleanor tingled up Theodore's nose, making him sniff eagerly as he gazed upon her bare skin. He was already licking his lips, panting with his tongue out before he realized how he must've looked in front of Ellie. "Ehehe… Whoops…"

"It's okay," she giggled, and Theo's ears perked up. "Just do what you have to do. I'm ready."

"Wait! I want to show you something first… And it'll help with, uh… the main part."

* * *

Before she could ask, Eleanor saw the changes happening for herself. His fur started to darken, becoming thicker as it framed his face and paws; his ears became more pointed and perked upwards, while two sharp fangs poked out from his jaw. Minimal, but still noticeable.

She'd almost forgotten what he looked like transformed… "Aww Theo… how could anyone be scared of you? You're adorable!" she said, looking over his changes.

Theodore pouted. "Heyy… I was kinda scary… when I wasn't in control."

"But you're not scary anymore, Teddy…" said Ellie. Now she was eyeing the onesie that Theodore was still wearing, a little tight around the edges. "May I?" She turned around to unbutton the flaps at his back, giggling as she watched his bushy tail pop out. "Puppy!"

"Aw shucks, Eliie… Wait, what the-" Theo paused, peeking back at his rump, watching his tail swish side to side. "W-Whoa, hold on! That wasn't there yesterday!" he squeaked out. "I didn't even f-feel it grow!"

Eleanor smiled in amusement. "One surprise after another, right?" she said, taking hold of his tail and giving it a little squeeze. Theodore squeaked, his cheeks blushing a darker red under all that newly-grown fur. "So… Have you always been able to transform without a full moon?"

"S-Sorta… It's just tougher to do in the day. Nighttime is a lot easier. And… I didn't want to freak out my brothers or you if I changed too early," Theodore said as his tail curled around Eleanor's hand.

"Well? What're you waiting for? You gonna show me the rest?" she teased, her hand now caressing his rump.

A playful growl came from Theodore. "Maybe…" His next move was too fast for Ellie to react, finding herself laying out on her back with Theodore looming up above her. "I-I'm the big wolf here… Y-You should be showing me _all of you_ ~"

"Oh my…" Eleanor's face was flushed, but she smiled, knowing how to play along. "P-please don't eat me, mister wolf… I don't taste so good…"

And then, to Theodore's surprise, she began to slip out of her robes. Underneath, her nightgown was a light shade of teal, almost thin enough for Theo to see the hints of her body's delectable shape. And Eleanor must've guessed what the wolf-munk was thinking, because she lifted a corner of the hem, revealing her curvy thighs.

"Go ahead…" she whispered. "I'm all yours…"

Theodore didn't need to be told twice. With trembling paws, he held the corners of Ellie's nightgown, slowly undressing her. Eleanor sat up, allowing Theodore to lift her nightgown all the way and discard it by the bedside.

"Wow…" Just as Theo expected, Eleanor wasn't wearing anything under her dress. Or, that's how it seemed. As the gown went up and up, he saw more fluff and body, his heart hammering away in his chest as she was being slowly revealed to him. When he got to the top of her thighs, he could feel the blush on his face get as strong as can be. Was she really…?

Her hand rested on top of his, holding it in place. "Hey. Take your time, big guy. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh… s-sorry Ellie, I just… I can't believe this is happening," Theodore admitted, offering a little smile as he looked at her thighs. Those soft, plump, tasty looking thighs… he felt himself drool a little as his paws settled on top of them, kneading into the softness and sending a shiver down his spine. And hearing Eleanor moan was the icing on the cake~

Theodore let out a possessive growl, his tail swishing back and forth faster as he worked his paws along Ellie's inner thighs, fighting back the urge to spread her legs then and there. "You want it slow…? W-Well, I've waited for a snack before, and I can do it again," he said, watching her face as he gave her thighs a good squeeze, working another moan from her.

"Aah, well, mister wolf, you sure know how to work up a girl~" Ellie cooed, winking at him as she parted her legs a little. Only enough to give him a quick flash of his prize. And oh, the way he growled~ It made her feel all tingly! "I hope you have more in store…"

"Heh…" Theodore bared his fangs at her then, letting out another quiet growl as he lowered his head close to her thighs, poking out his tongue and giving her left thigh a little lick. "Ohh I do… and by the time I'm done, you're gonna be the one howling!" he promised, groping her thighs once more before he moved on, taking hold of her gown again.

Eleanor crossed her legs as he brought it up higher, stopping him right before he was at her chest so her belly would be on display next.

This time, Theodore was quicker to the point, bringing his head down and beginning to run his tongue clean through her fur. His hands were firm but soft, grasping at her waist so she'd be kept in place while he explored her with his tongue and nose. He sniffed, he licked, he nuzzled, and Eleanor had to keep herself from squeaking out loud while he did.

"Mnnh, Theo, you gotta watch the teeth…" Eleanor moaned, grabbing at the blanket beneath her as her back arched upwards.

"Rrrrr… Don't fret, my dear… These fangs are for later~" Theodore teased as he ran his stomach up her belly once more, arms wrapped around her body to keep her up. "Mmm… just tell me when and I'll give you more~"

Eleanor grabbed the back of his head then, tugging on that longer fur as she pushed her belly against his mouth again, a shaky moan escaping her as she bit down on her lip. "Aahh g-gosh, Theodore… c'mon, you can go up more…"

"May I~?" Theodore cooed, pushing her gown up once more. This time, Eleanor helped out, holding her arms up so they could slip the entire thing off, setting the nightgown off to the side. Now she was completely bare. Theodore felt himself throb in his pajamas, squirming a little as he got the full view of her body, taking her in as if this was all a dream.

But he was still left speechless at the sight of her, fully nude and blushing on the bed. He held out his paws, letting them caress and fondle all over her body. She had the most gorgeous curvy figures he'd ever seen… and she was really letting him feel her up!

Eleanor sighed softly as Theodore's paws roamed along her belly once more. He started nuzzling her chest, that wet tongue of his running over her right nipple again and again, leaving behind his warm drool as he did. He started to suckle on it, those fangs of his sometimes grazing her sensitive bud. When they did, her breath caught in her throat, causing her to let out a long whine.

"Nnngh… o-okay, okay that's enough! I can't wait anymore!" Eleanor moaned, grabbing the back of Theodore's head. "C'mon Theo, I want you all the way now!" she pleaded.

"Rrr, then beg like a good puppy~" Theodore countered, taking her nipple in between his teeth, slowly pulling it upwards, his tail wagging away as Eleanor squealed in bliss.

Her scent was amazing. All warm and welcoming, with just enough sweetness mingled in to make him hungry for her. And the source was down between her legs.

"Spread em a-and beg for me!" Theo commanded, pulling back enough to give Eleanor room.

Eleanor sighed, closing her eyes as she lay herself out on her back, panting as she finally opened up her legs for Theodore. Her soft, soaked core was on display now, the fur there much shorter than the rest, making her folds look nice and smooth.

Theo gulped and stared at her, his tail swishing even faster now. As much as he wanted to savor the moment, the wolf didn't. Almost immediately, he pounced on top of Eleanor, his hands holding her wrists and keeping them down on her pillow. The squeak she let out didn't deter him, but he still let out a growl.

"The wolf caught you… now he gets to play with his food!" He unzipped his onesie, before letting Ellie reach up with her hands. She took hold of the soft comfy material, helping Theo to slide out and bare himself before her as well.

She took in the sight of her naked werewolf boyfriend, her face turning a bright flustered red.

Theodore had more fur around his body now. Not only did the darker fluff frame his face, but some of it now trailed towards his chest before fading away, just to start up again closer to his crotch.

"Wow… Looks really good!"

"Thanks Ellie… You look amazing too."

Eleanor smiled, beckoning to him as she laid down on her side, sighing as she rested her head on her pillow again. "Well? Whatcha gonna do now? Eat me, or stuff me~?" she asked, lifting up her leg so her slit would be on full display to Theodore.

"Right now. The wolf wants his prize~" He grabbed hold of Eleanor's leg, keeping it up for her as he straddled her thigh, the head of his shaft rubbing on her folds as he got ready.

The wolf inside of him wanted to bury in then and there, but the chipmunk knew he had to be gentle. At least at first. "Oh, uh, Ellie you…" he huffed, putting a hand by her mouth. "This might sting… you can bite me if it'll make you feel better."

"Theo… Just m-make it quick." Eleanor groaned, holding on to his paw instead, gripping it as she rubbed along the fuzzy back of it.

Letting out a little whine, Theodore nodded his head, hugging Eleanor's leg against his chest as he thrust forward as requested, breaking clean through her barrier and bracing himself.

Eleanor's scream was partnered with a strong grip on his hand. If he hadn't been a werewolf, she might have went and broke a finger or two. But, he endured it for her, trembling as she adjusted to him.

Maybe three or four minutes passed, but soon Eleanor's breathing was back to normal, and her death grip was relinquished.

"O-Okay. I'm ready now." Eleanor said, giving herself a little wiggle to urge Theodore on. She yelped as Theodore began to hump into her, their bodies meeting with a soft smacking sound. Eleanor was the first to start moaning, her back arching a little as she took it. "Ahh… ahh, oh gooosh… this is better than I thought…~" she moaned, grabbing Theodore's paw and nuzzling it.

Blushing, Theodore smiled at her, gently petting along her leg as he continued his gentle pounding. It was like a dream… if it wasn't daytime, he would have thought he was fast asleep. The girl of his dreams was moaning just for him! Only when he saw her blushing face again did he let himself moan, tilting his head back as he tightened his hold on her leg.

She didn't seem to mind. If anything, the more he pumped into her, the more moans he drew from her. His ears drooped down, already panting now as he put a hand down on her chest, kneading around there as he gave her leg a little lick. "Hnn, you l-like it Ellie? Feels r-real good, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes! Go fasterrr!" Eleanor moaned, holding his paw against her chest desperately, pushing her chest towards his hold. Theodore rolled her over then, making her lay on her back as he played around with her breasts, groping them together while his pace picked up. Theodore lowered himself down then, his nose pressing up against hers as he continued to pound into her.

So close… she was right there… she was looking into his eyes, and he saw the same desire there that he had. Theodore whined, then made the move. Their lips met, silencing both of their moans while Eleanor wrapped her legs around Theo's hips, keeping him good and close. As they were kissing, Theodore poked his tongue into her mouth, lapping at hers a few times in between her moans.

He moved a hand up to grasp one of Eleanor's pigtails, giving it a little tug as he got rougher for her, still playing around with her breast while he ground up along her walls, basking in yet another drawn out moan from his beloved.

Theodore winced as he felt his knot begin to take form. He was doing his best to not try putting it in while also humping into her, his shaft offering plenty of pre to keep her loose enough for the knot. He wanted to put it in so much… so much. Every last wolf part of him demanded it. What kept him grounded was Eleanor's own pleasure. He cared about that more.

So, he let out a huff as he ran his tongue over hers again, then brought it up to where her fangs were- er… would be. To think he'd be changing her… He trembled at the thought, breaking the kiss enough to look at her face again.

"E-Eliie… Eleanoooor…" he whined out, cupping her cheek. She didn't answer, only letting out a shaky moan as her thighs clenched around his hips once more, a drawn out groan coming from her. "How i-is it?"

Her response was to grab the fur around his neck, pulling him back down so she could kiss him again. This time, her tongue did the work, poking on in and running along the roof of Theo's mouth. It was enough to keep him quiet, and she tried to push herself closer to him, raising up her hips towards Theodore.

He felt that little bud of hers rubbing on his crotch, and she seemed to love it as it was touched, so Theo reached down to mess around with it some. The sound Eleanor made almost made him peak. The muffled scream of sheer pleasure… he tried to hear more of it, breaking the kiss and panting while he worked her clit in between his fingers, tugging it upwards for her.

"Theo... dooooore!" Eleanor whimpered, trying her best to stay in place as she bit her lip, her back arching once more.

"J-Just let it out!"

And with that, Eleanor finally tensed up and clung firmly to Theodore, her body trembling all over as she ended up cumming all over his shaft, her hips constantly bucking upwards as she made her mess on him. "Hnnh, ohhhh god, oh my gooood…" Eleanor whimpered, her eyes rolling back a little as she laid out on the bed once more.

"E-Ellie? Are you oka-"

"Yessssss… Don't stoooop…"

Theodore blushed and nodded his head, holding on to her waist as he continued to pound into her. She wanted more, he wasn't going to disappoint. His knot was at its full size now, and it was pressing up against her folds each time he pushed in.

He didn't need her to say it. The way she tried to weakly pull him closer said everything.

So, with that in mind, Theodore pulled Eleanor's hips to his own and, while looking her in the eyes, he took her hand into his, bringing it up to his mouth. "Ellie, I love you!" he said quickly, biting down on her arm right as he rammed his knot inside of her, his cum gushing out to fill her tunnel with his seed, keeping the two of them locked together.

While he filled her up, Theodore stared at the bite mark he had left behind. He knew what that meant… The afterglow he had kept him from feeling too guilty, but Eleanor still reached up to cup his cheek with her other hand. "H-Hey, my big bad wolf…" she huffed out, stroking his cheek softly. "Don't… feel bad… forgiving me what I asked for…"

"B-But Ellie I…" Theodore stopped himself, nodding his head. "I… I love you, a whole lot… A-And I'm glad you didn't get scared."

That made Eleanor laugh softly as she hugged him around his neck. "Oh Theo… Who'd be scared of you?" she asked, nuzzling him softly.

When she pulled back to look at her arm, she gazed at the freshly made bite marks that Theo had left behind. He was making an effort to lick off the blood that oozed from the cut, and pretty soon the pain had faded, leaving behind a pink crescent. "S-So, when does it…?"

Theodore cleared his throat. "Oh, well, you know… it'll happen tonight. B-But don't worry! I'll keep an eye on you so you don't lose control or anything!" Eleanor pursed her lips, glancing over at the window. It was wide open still… at least the scent wouldn't be able to settle then. "Er… Will we have some time alone, or… Are Brittany and Jeanette hanging around?"

Smiling, Eleanor shook her head. "It's Sunday… I expect Britt will be having a full day at the mall. And Jeanette told me she's got plenty of studying to do in the library. Which means…" Now it was her turn to let out a playful growl.

"How about you, uh… show me a thing or two before then?" she asked. Hearing that made Theodore's tail start wagging.

"Hehe, sure! But, uh, I need like thirty minutes. Turns out these things stay up for a while if they go in."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Sunday was slowly coming to an end, with a warm and radiant sunset cast over the quiet neighbourhood. In the Millers' backyard, Eleanor and Theodore (still in werewolf form) were perched on one of the tree's highest branches, watching the sun go down.

"A-are you sure about this, Teddy?" Eleanor asked, holding onto Theodore's hand. "I'm a little nervous… What if I don't remember what happens to me after I change?"

Tenderly, the werewolf squeezed her fingers in return. "Don't worry, Ellie. The first time always feels weird at first, but you'll get used to it. Besides…" He leaned over to lick Eleanor's cheek. "I said I'll keep an eye on you tonight remember? That includes when the change starts. I promise."

True to his word, Theodore had spent the whole day keeping Eleanor company. He thought back to the early morning when he'd bitten Ellie and made love in her bed, blushing as he lost count of the number of times they went at it; over and over again.

But right now, Theo could truly say that Eleanor was his mate, having done the deed and marked every inch of her with his scent. And he still couldn't believe how willing she was to become a werewolf - to be given the opportunity to be like him and run wild and free in the darkest hours of night.

For the rest of the day, they were either in the kitchen, coming up with and tasting new recipes, or just chilling in the living room, watching cartoons on the couch. Once in a while, Theodore would quietly watch Ellie, keeping a close eye on her.

There was nothing unusual in her behaviour so far. Although… he did notice Eleanor's nose twitching a lot more, especially while they were in the kitchen. She had started picking out a wide number of scents that even he wasn't quick to point out. And she was starting to growl, baring her teeth when they messed something up.

"Thanks Theodore… I r-rrr… grrrr… raaff! I really appreciate it," said Ellie. Her tongue was starting to hang out, panting slightly as she spoke.

Theodore looked up at the waning sky. "Guess it's almost time… Come on! I'll carry you back inside." He turned around to offer his back to Ellie.

She didn't waste a second, clinging happily onto the werewolf as he piggybacked her off the tree and landed on the ground.

"Hey Theo…?" Eleanor started, peeking around his shoulder. "If I do anything bad, I just wanna apologize in advance. I'm already keeping you away from home tonight…"

Theo's brow furrowed in thought.

"Well… maybe you can come over instead? Dave never gets mad when you all come for a sleepover, and he only checks on us when it's bedtime! That gives us plenty of time to start practice."

Eleanor's eyes lit up, and even her pigtails seemed to be bouncing with delight. "Rraff! That's a great idea! Raf-thanks Teddy!" She panted again, causing Theodore to chuckle as he carried her into the house.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Hehe… It's just… You called me a puppy earlier this morning, and now look who's acting like one!" Theo stuck his tongue out playfully at her.

"Grrr…" Eleanor smiled as she bared her teeth, returning the playful gesture with her own.

"Easy there, pup. Let's get you inside before you start chasing my tail!"

* * *

By the time they entered the living room, Theodore knew the changes were slowly, but surely beginning to happen. The moon must have been rising. His wolf urges felt much stronger than before, even though he had learned to control them over time. It was just… a lot more natural come nighttime.

And as for Ellie…

The hallway phone rang, a sharp sudden trill that made Theodore's hairs stand on their ends. He jumped, causing Eleanor to bark and yap in the phone's direction.

"S-sorry Ellie! Do you want me to get that for you?" Theodore said. He reached over to pat Eleanor, while she got down from his back and landed on the floor on all fours.

"Rraff!" She was sounding more pup-like with each passing second, even crawling around and sniffing for the source of the sound.

Theodore's tail swished around as he headed down the hall, taking up the phone from its perch on the wall and answering. "Hello?"

"T-Theodore? Hi? What're you doing at our house?" Jeanette's voice sounded confused on the other end of the line.

"Oh! Well, uhh, you know, I just uh…" he looked around, spotting Eleanor at the end of the hall. "I had a cooking project with Eleanor! A-And we did it all here!"

There was a slight pause, before Jeanette spoke up. "Oh, okay… Is Ellie there?"

Eleanor's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She went into a frenzy, now scampering happily around the room barking at the top of her lungs.

"Ellie, sshh! Keep it down," Theodore whispered, holding the phone away from his face. He picked it up again, clearing his throat. "Ellie? S-she's gone to the bathroom."

"That's fine. Er… could you tell Eleanor that I won't be back for a while? I'll be meeting up with Brittany after I'm done at the library. At least you'll be there to keep Ellie company, won't you?" said Jeanette.

"S-sure! I'll bring her over to our place - I mean, me and my brothers can look after her too, right?"

"Thanks, Theo. You're the best!" said Jeanette. There was another pause, before she spoke again. "Theodore… Is there a dog in our house?"

"Yeah! We found a stray walking around, and we took the little guy in for a bit! Gotta let him go back out now, Jeanette, bye!"

"Why does it sound like Ellie barking? Theo-"

The phone clicked as Theodore hung back the receiver. He quickly went over to Eleanor, who was now hunched over. The chipette was curling up into a ball as she started to growl, more fiercely than ever.

It was time.

"Come on, Ellie," cooed Theodore. He kneeled next to her, rubbing her back and scratching behind her ears as he watched the changes finally starting to take place. "It's okay… It's gonna be alright. Just let it all happen…"

Eleanor looked up at him for a split second, and then the change kicked in. A pair of fangs sprouted from the corners of her mouth. Her hair grew out, wild and lush until her pigtails looked messy. Claws grew out from her fingers, which darkened a little. But the finishing touch was seeing tufts of golden-brown fur grow and sprout all over the Chipette's body; all met with a constant growling as she walked around on all fours.

Her change was just as fast as his was, and yet… when it was all said and done, she just looked up at him, her head tilted a bit to the side. "Rurr…?"

"H-Hey Ellie… You still in there?" asked Theo, holding out his paw to her so she could sniff it. "It's me, remember? It's Teddy. Don't be worried… It's still me," he told her softly.

She sniffed at his hand a few times, then let out a bark, pouncing forward and knocking Theodore back onto his butt. The newly-turned werewolf yipped with joy, giving his face a few playful licks as soon as she was on top of him.

"Gah! Ellie, Ellie, you're squishing me!" Theodore squeaked, laughing a little as he tried to move away from the tongue lashing, gently pushing at Eleanor enough so he could sit up. "Come on, I want to show you something~"

There was a large dressing mirror in the center of the hallway. Theodore held onto Eleanor's paw, leading her forward as she came to gaze upon her reflection for the first time.

At first, Eleanor growled instinctively, sniffing over and around the corners of the dressing mirror. She held up a paw, watching as the werewolf in the mirror began to copy her. Even Theodore couldn't resist giggling as Eleanor began to pounce and tag her own reflection. Satisfied, she threw back her head and let loose a joyful howl.

"Aah-wooooooooo!"

"Sshhh… Yes, yes, I know you're happy to see yourself, Ellie." Theo was met again with another friendly tackle to the ground, followed by a barrage of sloppy licks and puppy kisses.

"Easy there, girl. I'm not an ice-cream cone! Hey, you wanna come over to our place?"

"Arrff!" Ellie nodded, wagging her haunches.

"Awesome! C'mon, let's get you over. I've got something that ought to help you out," Theodore said, whistling as he led her upstairs.

"Just gotta get you out the window…"

* * *

Making it out of the house was the easy part. Theodore had to struggle to get Eleanor to listen, constantly whistling and barking to get her attention along the way. But doing so just made her bark and howl in return. It was almost like having a little dog chorus roaming the streets.

But, soon enough he was able to get her to follow right at his side. "Note to self, work on control…" Theodore stopped as he heard himself. What did he just say…? He shook his head, growling at himself. "No… Not control," he said, though he struggled to find a better word for it.

As he got lost in his thoughts, Theodore lost track of time. He was back at his home sooner than expected, and only realized it when Eleanor started to paw at his leg, whimpering.

"Oh! We're here…" Theodore quickly lead Eleanor to the backyard. "Okay Eleanor, I didn't tell Dave I'd be gone all day, and it's kinda a miracle he hasn't freaked out, so let's make this quick okay? Hop up on the tree," he instructed, going over to it and sinking his claws into the bark, showing her the quickest way up to the branch that was outside their room.

"Rrr… Rawrf!" Eleanor grunted as she hopped off the ground, latching onto the tree trunk and rushing her way up to the branch Theodore was sitting on, panting softly as she nuzzled up to him. "Raf!"

Theodore blinked in surprise. She climbed up easier than he had… "Well, aren't you a fast learner?" he asked, lightly petting her on the head. "C'mon. We'll get more work in when we're inside."

He took it slow, walking along the branch until he got to the window. Strange. This time, the blinds were pulled shut. As Theo got closer, he noticed a sticky note on the outside of the window.

" _Theodore, if you're reading this then it means you came home tonight. Due to a sudden change of plans, I'm running a behavioral experiment. You can come inside, but whatever you do, do_ _NOT_ _touch any of the cameras._

 _P.S.: If you see anything I do, please don't remind me of it. Signed, Simon."_

"Experiment…?" Theodore rolled his eyes, opening the window and climbing through it. "C'mon Eleanor, we'll just have to watch out for Simon's-" He paused as he stood from under the blinds, completely stunned by the sight ahead.

"Alvin? _Simon?_ You've got to be kidding…"

Alvin was up on his bed, in his werewolf state as expected. What he hadn't imagined was seeing Simon down on all fours, wearing only his pajama pants while he growled and sniffed at a camera. His hair looked so wild… and it looked like he had four fangs poking out from his mouth!

Theodore broke out of his trance when Eleanor tumbled through the window, bumping him from behind so he stumbled forward.

"Hrr? R-reoh!" Alvin barked, bounding off of his bed and to Theodore's, sitting down on it and letting out a little howl. "Theo home! Simon... one of us now, look!" he spoke, pointing over at their brother. His voice, while still rough and pup-like, was starting to sound a lot more like his regular Alvin self.

"I-I can see that! Alvin, what did you do?" Theodore squeaked as he watched Simon at work.

"S-Simon wanted, so Alvin gave! Simon good wolf, rrr-rook!" Alvin protested, crawling around excitedly on the bed.

Even in his wolfish state, Simon was now rummaging through his science-y stuff, sniffing at a few beakers he kept in the chest by his bed. Theodore sighed as he watched.

One wolf was a lot to handle… Adding Eleanor was another thing, but Simon too? At the very least, they didn't seem as rowdy as Alvin was… It had just been a few days, and yet…

"Okay, okay, alright, this isn't too bad… We both changed someone, so let's just leave it at one!" Theodore said. As he watched, Eleanor scampered over towards Simon, with the two of them letting out little playful barks as they circled each other. "Then again… Brittany and Jeanette will find out sooner or la- Hey! Alviiin!"

"Rrrr, Alvin good, Alvin want Rreohh~" Alvin had pounced onto Theodore, knocking him on his back as he nuzzled into his brother's chest. "Too long gone! Alvin want!"

Theodore squirmed around, giving him a little push. "Alviiiin… I've got Eleanor here! She can't see me doing that with you!"

Alvin whined, pouting at Theodore's words. "Hmph. Fine. No Theo. Alvin have Simon tonight."

"S-Sorry, I just… I don't want her to be mad at me, is all," Theodore explained, watching Alvin as he hopped over to Simon's bed. Eagerly, Alvin patted the blankets until Simon responded with a bark, jumping up right next to him. Eleanor pouted from the loss of a playmate, crawling back to Theodore as Alvin continued.

"Open mouth. Alvin have something!" he barked as he started to undress, throwing off his pajamas until he was completely naked, crawling around Simon once before laying on his back, moving his paws down to start playing about with his soft length. "Good boy licks. Simon good boy~?"

Simon gave a halfhearted stare from behind his glasses. He seemed to still have his wits about him, as he looked over to one of the many cameras he set up before turning to his older brother, crouching down to start sniffing right by his balls, letting out quiet growls as he did so. Then, his tongue came out to play, licking along Alvin's inner thighs over and over again while he breathed in that scent.

"Hehe… Rrowwff! Verrry good boy~" Alvin huffed out, reaching down now to pat Simon's head. "Keep licking!"

"Wuff." Simon's bark was monotone, but he still kept himself busy, drooling a little as he worked his tongue up towards Alvin's hardening shaft. He paused for a moment, testing his brother's length with loud, curious sniffs before lapping the base.

Alvin held his head back, groaning softly as he lifted a leg off the bed, giving Simon more room to work.

* * *

Back at Theodore's side, Eleanor started to whine as she watched the two wolfmunks go at it. She pawed at the bed beneath her, getting herself ready to pounce over to Simon's bed.

"Ellie, no!" Theodore was quick to grab Eleanor's shoulder, crouching down to look her in the eyes. "Hey, it's okay! They're just playing, Ellie, it's good for them," he told her, cupping her cheeks in his hands so she wouldn't look away from him.

Eleanor wrinkled her nose a little, but she nodded anyway, poking out her tongue then.

"Hmmm… Do you wanna play, Ellie? How about we copy them and give it a try?" Theo grinned as he let his pants drop, showing off his furry bottom half in the company of his brothers. His cheeks blushed a bright red, watching Ellie as her eyes widened at the sight of his length.

From the other side of the room, Alvin eyed his semi-naked chubby brother, letting out a howl of delight. "Simon… suck… grrr… harrrderr!" he barked in command.

Simon let out a muffled little grunt, but nonetheless obeyed, giving his covered rump a shake as he suckled on Alvin's shaft harder, running his tongue up along the middle of it as he did. Both drool and pre leaked from around his mouth as he messily serviced Alvin, causing his moans to grow louder.

"Haaarf… good Simon~" Alvin reached down then, his claws sliding out just a little as he began to scratch behind Simon's ear, feeding his taller brother yet another spurt of pre.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eleanor was busy in between Theodore's legs, her mouth open and panting as her tongue hung out. She was sniffing up his crotch, eyes locked onto his face as he stroked himself in front of her.

Somewhere in her mind, she felt a driving urge to have more of him.

"You ready, Ellie?" Theo scooted closer. His length now brushed up against Eleanor's snout. Theo bit his lip, gasping out a moan as she began to lick at his tip immediately, her paws coming up to grab his waist before he could even tell her to. He could hear Eleanor letting out a playful little growl, see her ears perking upwards as she lavished his cock in licks, moving up and down from the tip to the base and back again. "A-Aah! Oh g-gosh, I didn't think you'd b-be this quick!"

Eleanor waggled her butt as if there was a tail there. She kept her eyes on his face, happy to hear him as he moaned from her mouth. She let out a muffled bark, reaching around more to grope his squishy butt with glee.

Alvin huffed through his nose at the display, then he let out a little whistle to get Simon's attention. "Rrr, good boy Simon! Turn!"

Simon was quick to understand, but he still took his time to turn around, stubbornly keeping Alvin's cock in his mouth while he straddled Alvin's face.

Once he was in position, Alvin reached up to yank down Simon's pants, taking hold of his butt and pressing down on those cheeks, kneading and massaging them both. To his dismay, Simon growled then, his teeth pressing against Alvin's cock as he tried to move his butt away.

"Hey! No bad Simon!" Alvin growled out, his claws sliding out as he took hold of Simon's hips.

"Alvin, be nice! That's not how you treat your brother!" Theodore barked from across the room. "If you want him that bad, you gotta ease him into it!"

Wrinkling his nose, Alvin grumbled under his breath. He was about to pull on Simon again, but the growl Theodore let out changed his mind. "Fiiine…" he looked down at his brother. "Simon… good boy? Let Alvin see butt… please?" he said, rubbing down Simon's thighs softly.

Simon still seemed wary, but he lowered his hips down slowly, waving his butt by Alvin's face. "Hmrrf?"

"Y-yes. Real good," Alvin praised. "Gonna touch butt." His voice was softer now, claws sheathed again as he cradled Simon's rump, this time spreading them apart until his hole was exposed. No wonder he was so jumpy… he looked completely untouched! It was such a nice pink too… Alvin licked his lips hungrily, leaning in to sniff Simon a few times.

To that, Simon let out a surprised bark, releasing his brother's shaft as his cheeks darkened visibly. "W-Wruff..?" Pre and drool dribbled from his mouth as he watched Alvin go.

"Hrrr… Simon smell good. Clean Simon," Alvin huffed, taking in more of his scent before he started to lick at Simon's hole directly, covering it in his spit.

"Heh… much better, Alvin. Just be nice and you'll be fine," Theodore hummed, looking down at Eleanor. He sat down on the bed then, beckoning her over. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, little missy!"

She let out a little "Woof!" and crawled up between his legs, nuzzling his belly.

"Atta girl. I'm gonna have to show you a good time as well."

Eleanor was all smiles to hear that, giving Theodore's stomach a kiss before she rolled over, her hands tucked up to her chest as she waited.

Theodore started by rubbing up and down her stomach, his tail wagging softly as he watched her squirm around. "So cute~. How about using that mouth some more?"

As she went back to sucking on Theodore's shaft, Simon had a similar idea. He groaned as he closed his mouth around Alvin's length. Having his hole licked over and over had to be the weirdest feeling ever… and yet, Alvin did it in a way that'd have his legs feel weak.

"Mmfff…hnnghhh!" He moaned with another mouthful of cock, spreading his legs even wider to allow Alvin further access. Feeling his brother's tongue flickering in between his thighs, lapping in between his cheeks and salivating across his own balls… It was all he could do not to sink his teeth into Alvin and bite with lust.

Then Simon felt Alvin's length slide away from his mouth. He whimpered at first, then gulped as he looked up at his brother, towering over him with a hungry gaze and a dripping wet cock to match.

"Good boy… Now, you… grrr… raise butt up. Ready for Alvin?" The older werewolf let out a growl, flexing his furry abs.

Not wanting to disappoint, Simon turned on his back, raising his haunches up. He could see Alvin panting eagerly, drool trickling down his jaws as his brother watched him presenting himself.

Alvin growled, taking hold of Simon's rump and spreading his cheeks apart before mounting his brother. Seeing that lose hole just beckoning to him… Alvin wasted no time in ramming his way inside.

His hips smacked against Simon's ass, making the taller munk yelp out and start clawing at the blankets. Alvin would have growled, but his mind flashed back to his first time being entered. He looked down at Simon, putting a paw to his brother's back. "Good Simon… Take all." He breathed out, rubbing in little circles to comfort him.

Simon's breathing steadied soon after. His eyes widened as he looked back at Alvin, letting out a soft whine while wiggling his hips.

"Grr. Good… Alvin move," Alvin hummed, his arms wrapping around Simon's waist as he pulled him closer, starting off at a slow, gentle humping that made Simon rock against the bed a little.

"H-Haaah… ahaarf…" Simon whined, sticking his butt up a little higher for Alvin. That humping… Alvin was reaching untouched spots that sent warm tingles through his body. He closed his eyes, paws kneading the bed a little as he took it.

On the other side of the room, Theodore was petting Eleanor's head, gently guiding her along as she sucked him off, gently grabbing one of her pigtails as he held his head back, moaning.

Eleanor peeked up at him, releasing his length from her mouth as she let out a soft whimper, giving the head of his cock a kiss while she looked at his face.

"Nnh… I-I'm okay Ellie, really. You're doing good," Theodore said, scritching through her hair as he tried to get back in her maw. "Please, please don't stop…"

With a little smile on her face, Eleanor wiggled her butt as she nudged her face against Theodore's belly, making him lay out on his back before she engulfed his shaft once more, bobbing her head along it slowly.

"Aah! Yesss… good girl, Ellie…!"

His words were interrupted by Simon barking. Alvin had leaned into him, his hand wrapped around Simon's dick and milking him rapidly. "Rrrh, good Simon! Squeeze~!" Alvin growled into his ear, giving it a little bite as he sped up his humping, his pre dribbling from Simon's hole whenever he pulled back.

"Gonna fill Simon gooood…" Alvin groaned. He nibbled at Simon's ear again, panting away as his paw stroked Simon faster. "Make mess!"

"Aah! Hnnna, a-arrrf!" Simon barked, his claws sliding out and tearing holes into his blanket as he began to unload himself, hips bucking against Alvin's paw while he raised his leg. While his cum pumped out, Simon flopped against the bed, a drawn out moan melting into a whimper as the pleasure filled his body. What a rush… he was starting to see lights go off in his vision as the rush fueled him.

Panting, Alvin quickly pulled out of Simon, grinning at his brother as he crouched in front of him. "Simon lick. Alvin gonna cum too~" he ordered, stroking himself rapidly by his brother's face.

Theodore watched as Alvin tilted his head back, a little bark leaving his mouth before he began to squirt out his jizz right on Simon's tongue, his free hand going down to hold his brother's mouth open while he gave him his seed.

It put a blush on his face to see his brothers having fun… but a little growl from Eleanor made him focus on her again. He cupped her cheek softly, panting a bit as he ground against her tongue. "Ohhh gosh… G-Go down to my… balls, Ellie… I'm getting close," he told her, a strange feeling settling on him.

It was one thing to hear those words come from his mouth. It was a completely different thing to say them to _Eleanor,_ werewolf or not.

But nothing could prepare Theo for the warm, damp feeling of Ellie's tongue lapping down to his groin, her mouth enveloped around his balls as she suckled and licked all over. He fought back the urge to howl, but Eleanor had other plans. She let out a little whine, then grabbed the head of his cock, rubbing it around in her palm while her tongue lavished Theodore's sack. She nodded her head a little in encouragement, giving his balls a drawn out lick.

"Nnn… Ellie I… aaah.. ahwooo…" Theodore tilted his head back, a soft howl leaving his mouth as he humped into her grip. "I'm gonna cum… get ready…"

Hearing that, Eleanor doubled her efforts, eagerly sucking on Theodore's balls while her paw pumped up and down his tip, squeezing it a few times. Theo moaned again, loud enough so both Alvin and Simon ended up looking at him. His humping was rapid, bouncing on the bed enough to make the springs squeak.

"Eleanor…! Ellie!" Theo squealed, biting down on his lip as he gave in to his desires. His cock flexed in Eleanor's grip before he began to unload, several shots of his sticky white goo landing on Eleanor's face, paw, and mouth as she milked his cum out.

"Wow. Reoh make so much~" Alvin cooed, looking down at Simon with a grin. "Heh… Alvin make surprise… Simon… grrr… open mouth!"

Simon tilted his head, still licking cum from his lips as he obliged, holding his mouth open for Alvin as he rolled onto his back. He gasped.

Alvin straddled Simon's head, grinning down at his brother as he aimed his cock down. "Haaah… rrfr~"

Before he knew it, Simon yelped as a warm trickle of pee landed on his face, sputtering a little as he shook his head. Alvin lifted one leg, panting softly as he sprayed all over Simon's face, hips wiggling a little so he could spread it around.

Being drenched in that golden shower, Simon could hardly see. The warmth, the slightly tangy smell that now masked all other scents, was leaving its mark on Simon's drenched body. He moaned, feeling the trickle as it coated him from head to toe.

"Wow…" From the other bed, Theo watched in surprise. "Who knew that Simon had a thing for pee?"

"Mmff?" Eleanor looked up at him, her face now sticky and painted with a sheen of creamy jizz. She started to lick away at the mess, clearing it up in seconds.

Theodore wrinkled up his nose. "Oh gosh, some of it got on your shirt…" he whined. But maybe, he thought to himself, Dave wouldn't think it too weird if her shirt was in the wash… "C'mon, arms up. Let's get that off of you."

Eleanor tilted her head, but nodded anyway. She held both arms up as Theodore grabbed the hem of her shirt, bringing it up and over her head. Her body shivered a little from the exposure, but Theodore got it off of her, folding it in hand.

"Oookay, this isn't too bad. Just gotta wash the shirt and clean-" he paused, sniffing at the air. His eyes fell on Simon, watching his big brother roll all over his bed, smearing the pee from his face into his blankets. "And… Simon's stuff," he sighed, ears drooping a bit.

Theodore looked around, spotting one of Simon's cameras. He was hesitant to mess with it, but still…

"H-Hey Simon? Don't be mad at me but… you kinda need a bath. I'll take care of it," Theodore said, looking directly at one. "I'll, uh… have to clean all of this. You guys are messy." He went over and turned the camera towards their beds until all three were in frame. He let out a whistle: "Simon! Come on, bath time!"

Simon let out a playful bark, scampering over to Theodore's side. Theo watched as Simon sniffed up and down his thighs. He whimpered a little, pawing at his groin and his throbbing length that obviously still needed tending to.

"Again" asked Theo. "But didn't you just have a go with Alvin?"

Simon's only response was to whine louder, panting while nuzzling into his sides. And then he gave Theo the look… the puppy look with those sad, pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay. We'll… we'll do it in the shower while I get you cleaned up, alright? But not a word to Alvin. And definitely not Ellie…" He looked over to see the two werewolves chasing each other around the room like puppies, yapping happily and trying to nip each other's legs.

Theo shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well… At least they know how to keep busy. Come along, Simon!"

He gestured to Simon, who followed on all fours.

The bathroom was calling, and so were nature's urges…

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
